Le fils des Divinités Primordiales
by Portgas D. Beniiro
Summary: Après des millénaires de quiétude et de paix, l'existence des dieux et l'équilibre fragile sur lequel reposent l'Olympe, la Terre et les Enfers sont en danger. La venue au monde de l'enfant tant redouté est finalement arrivée et Hades est bien décidé à s'en emparer pour échapper à la malédiction. Mais c'est sans compter sur Zeus et Poséidon qui comptent bien l'en empêcher...
1. Chapter 1

**L'Olympe et ses dieux, distribution des rôles !**

**Oyé, Oyé ! Me voilà sur ce magnifique site qu'est pour enfin poster cette fiction qui me tient réellement à cœur. J'ai commencé à l'écrire durant les vacances d'été, et j'avoue être devenue rapidement accro... Tant mieux pour vous, plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrit ce qui me permettra de pouvoir poster à un rythme régulier au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'essaierais de vous prévenir si je voyais un quelconque retard arriver...**

**Petite annonce : Il est peut-être (non, c'est certain, mais j'essaye d'atténuer mes pêchés...) possible que vous rencontriez quelques petites fautes d'orthographes par-ci par-là dans mes textes... Alors si une âme généreuse, bienveillante, littéraire et surtout avec une bonne maîtrise du français et un peu de temps libre acceptait de jeter un coup d'oeil à mes chapitres avant de les publier, ce serait avec une immense joie qu'elle serait la bienvenue ! D'autant plus que je ne suis jamais contre un petit avis avant une publication...**

**Nous nous retrouvons donc plus bas, où se trouve le premier chapitre, et maintenant, place à la distribution des rôles !**

Gol D. Roger : **Ouranos**, première divinité primordiale mâle née du néant, dieu et personnification du ciel ne possédant pas de forme humaine, époux de Portgas D. Rogue. Père de Portgas D. Ace.

Portgas D. Rogue : **Gaïa**, première divinité primordiale femelle née du néant, déesse et personnification de la Terre ne possédant pas de forme humaine. Epouse de Gol D. Roger. Mère de Portgas D. Ace.

Nico Olivia : **Nyx**, l'une des premières divinités née du chaos, déesse de la nuit.

Barbe blanche : **Zeus**, souverain du mont Olympe, frère de Shanks et Teach, père de Marco, Eustass Kidd, Thatch, Trafalgar Law, Boa Hancock, Nami, Sanji...

Shanks Le Roux : **Poséidon**, dieu régnant sur la Terre et la Mer, frère de Barbe Blanche, Teach.

Marshall D. Teach : **Hades**, dieu des enfers, frère de Barbe Blanche & Shanks, époux de Bonney.

Kalifa : **Hera**, déesse du mariage, des femmes et de la fécondité. Femme de Barbe Blanche, mère d'Akainu, Eustass Kidd.

Shirahoshi : **Amphitrite**, épouse de Shanks.

Akainu : **Hephaistos **, dieu du feu, des forges et des volcans, époux de Boa Hancock.

Boa Hancock : **Aphrodite**, déesse de l'amour et des plaisirs, épouse d'Akainu.

Sanji : **Apollon**, dieu du chant, de la musique et de la poésie.

Trafalgar Law : **Athena**, dieu de la sagesse et de la prudence.

Thatch : **Dyonisos**, dieu de la vigne et du vins.

Eustass Kidd : **Ares**, dieu de la guerre, en perpétuel conflit avec Trafalgar Law.

Nami : **Artemis**, déesse de la chasse.

Vivi : **Demeter**, déesse des récoltes.

Bonney : **Persephone**, princesse des enfers, épouse de Teach.

Izou : **Cupidon**, dieu de l'amour, fils de Boa.

Marco : **Hermes**, divinité de l'Olympe, gardien des routes et des voyageurs et messager des dieux, il conduit également les âmes jusqu'en Enfer. Il voyage d'un monde à l'autre sous la forme d'un grand phénix bleu. Il est également connu pour profiter de ses nombreux voyages entre l'Olympe, la Terre et les Enfers afin de satisfaire ses désirs charnels.

**Vous remarquez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire que tous les dieux présents ne sont pas indiqués ici, soit pour garder un effet de surprise, soit tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont que peu connu pour une personne qui n'a pas vraiment étudié la mythologie grecque et que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous donner des noms si ils ne vous évoquent pas grand chose... (même si, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux leur envoyer une liste plus détaillée des personnages/dieux qui vont intervenir dans l'histoire, avec plaisir !). **

**Vous aurez aussi certainement remarqué qu'il y a une inversion de sexe dans la liste pour Athéna alias Trafalgar Law, ce sera la seule de l'histoire je pense, mais je voulais absolument Traffy dans ce personnage, pour bien représenter la gueguerre que se mène sans cesse Athéna et Arès, c'est-à-dire dans ce cas-là, Trafalgar et Eustass Kidd.**

**Enfin, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que chaque personnage ne soit pas trop OOC mais aussi que sa personnalité colle avec celle de la divinité qu'il incarne. A vous de me dire comment je m'en suis sortie !**

**Et maintenant, place au premier chapitre!**

* * *

Quelque part sur l'une des grandes plaines nuageuses de l'Olympe, Marco s'arrêta enfin de courir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui mais ne vit rien de plus que des nuages semblables à du coton d'un blanc pur. Ces-derniers lui donnèrent d'ailleurs aussitôt l'envie de s'y laisser tomber. Mais il n'avait absolument pas le temps de traîner ici. Depuis combien de temps courait-il à présent ? Oh, pas qu'il était essoufflé, les dieux ne s'essoufflaient jamais après tout. Non, il était juste... excédé.

-Marcoooo ! Où es-tuuuuu ?

Le sang du messager des Dieux se glaça à l'entente de cette voix mielleuse qui résonna à travers les nuages.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Jamais il ne me lâchera avec ces idées à la con celui-là ! Pesta Marco en reprenant sa course.

Comme sortie de nul part, une personne apparut de l'autre côté de la plaine et s'élança à la poursuite du blond, criant continuellement son prénom. Marco n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son cauchemar était de nouveau à ses trousses. Ledit cauchemar portait un kimono traditionnel rose et pourtant peu coutume dans ce monde, les dieux préférant habituellement se balader en tenue légère. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment ramenés sous forme de chignon sur sa nuque et on aurait aisément pu se méprendre sur ses origines et son sexe si il n'y avait pas eu ses deux ailes blanches distinguables de loin scintillant dans son dos et cet arc dont jamais il ne se défaisait. En effet, n'importe quel habitant de l'Olympe, et pour le plus grand malheur du phénix bleu, aurait reconnu Izou, le dieu de l'amour.

Au plus grand malheur du phénix bleu car, effectivement, cela faisait un long moment que ce maudit dieu de l'amour essayait de l'attraper avec ces maudites flèches toutes aussi maudites que leur possesseur et que ce maudit sentiment appelé amour.

En effet, depuis presque une décennie, Izou avait décrété qu'il était de son devoir de faire enfin connaître ce merveilleux sentiment qu'était l'amour à celui qui avait collectionné plus de conquêtes que Barbe Blanche lui-même. Cependant, le messager des dieux était très loin d'être en accord avec le point de vue du travesti de l'amour et était bien décidé à continuer de profiter des délices que lui offrait le monde des Hommes à chacune de ses visites. Plutôt mourir que de finir enchaîner à une unique personne !

C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée que Marco décréta que cette course poursuite avait bien assez durée. La divinité se stoppa net et se retourna pour faire face à l'enfant d'Aphrodite et attendit que celui-ci arrive à son niveau.

Izou, pensant enfin avoir gagné, encocha une flèche sur son arc avec habilité et, tout en continuant de courir, lâcha la corde. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en revanche, ce fut la bourrasque de vent qui s'éleva en une fraction de secondes et s'abattit sur lui lorsque des flammes bleus entourèrent le corps de Marco. Le brun au kimono croisa alors les bras devant son visage pour tenter de se défendre contre la violence du vent. La flèche décoché fut broyé en plein vol et le dieu de l'amour comprit qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin... On ne cassait pas la flèche d'un dieu d'un claquement de doigt. Izou, malgré le vent toujours aussi violent, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il aperçut lui fit froid dans le dos. En effet, le visage de Marco était pour ainsi dire glacial et quiconque le connaissait un minimum savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour pousser le phénix à bout.

Comprenant que le message était passé, le blond se débarrassa de ses flammes qu'il aimait tant et ainsi, fit disparaître les rafales de vent provoquées.

Izou, malgré toute la colère qu'il percevait, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps si bien sculpté du dieu en face de lui. Il ne portait sur lui que son collier ainsi qu'un pantacourt accompagné d'une large ceinture en toile d'un bleu aussi sublime que ses flammes, ce qui laissait à Cupidon tout le loisir d'admirer la peau tannée de son torse tatoué et Oh, Dieu ! si bien musclé. Ce tatouage, chaque habitant de l'Olympe l'arborait avec fierté. Ainsi, la personne qui le portait prouvait qu'elle reconnaissait l'autorité de Barbe Blanche sur l'Olympe mais aussi qu'elle en était fière. Chacun pouvait décider de son emplacement et Izou se fit la réflexion que Marco avait du choisir intelligemment la place du sien, afin d'attirer le regard sur son torse. Seigneur, il n'avait pas besoin de ça... Izou termina son matage intégral par le visage du blond qui avait reprit son air traditionnellement ennuyé et endormi, mais qui n'enlevait absolument rien à son charme.

_C'est bon, t'as fini ? Finit par l'interrompre le phénix.

-Fini quoi ? De contempler la perfection ou de vouloir te faire goûter au plaisir que pourrait t'offrir l'amour ? Le taquina Izou qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le visage de Marco tiquer à l'entente du mot « amour ». Ça ne m'étonne pas que mère ait tenu à t'avoir dans son lit...

-Et si seulement tu pouvais être comme elle, Boa est de loin le meilleur coup de tout l'Olympe et elle ne m'a jamais cassé les couilles comme tu le fais depuis... Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Se demanda soudainement Marco qui était étonné de ne pas avoir été chargé d'une quelconque mission pendant leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Marco, tu est décidément beaucoup plus beau et plus classe quand tu la fermes... soupira Izou, dépité d'un tel manque de tact. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je crois que ça fait presque dix ans qu'on court. D'ailleurs, comme tu n'es visiblement pas décidé à t'abandonner aux joies de l'amour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer chez moi avant que mère ne s'inquiète et...

Mais Marco n'écoutait déjà plus. Son visage s'était décomposé lorsqu'il comprit la raison de la frustration qu'il éprouvait depuis un bon moment. Dix ans ?! Cet imbécile de dieu de l'amour le faisait courir depuis plus de dix ans ?! Avant même de laisser Izou comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le corps de Marco se remit à crépiter de milliers de flammes bleues qui recouvrirent l'intégralité de sa stature. Croyant à une nouvelle intimidation, Izou recula mais au lieu de cela, deux immenses ailes s'écartèrent du corps en flammes, remplaçant les bras du blond. A la place de sa tête d'ananas se trouvait désormais celle, majestueuse, du phénix bleu. Et ce dernier prit enfin son envol et s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel, n'entendant déjà plus la voix admirative du brun.

-Bordel, ce que ça fait du bien ! Pensa Marco. J'espère que père n'a pas eu besoin de moi pendant ce temps... Bah, c'est pas comme si Barbe Blanche se serait déranger pour me faire rappliquer.

En effet, Barbe Blanche, en tant que souverain de l'Olympe et de toutes divinités y résidant, pouvait rappeler à ses côtés les siens, à condition qu'ils ne se trouvent pas « plus bas » que sur Terre et qu'ils portent leur collier de vie. Ce dernier était composé d'une longue chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait généralement une petite fiole de cristal à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un liquide provenant de la fontaine de jouvence. Cette fontaine se situé en plein cœur des Terres Saintes de l'Olympe, là où résidaient les Dieux du Panthéon. Non seulement il était indispensable de garder sur soi ce collier pour être toujours relier à leur souverain mais il l'était également pour que les divinités puissent survivre sur Terre. Père avait toujours refusé d'expliquer à ses fils et semblables les conséquences qu'aurait la perte de ce collier dans le monde des Hommes mais il leur avait clairement fait comprendre que jamais il ne devait le retirer sous aucun prétexte. Au vu des techniques de persuasion de Barbe Blanche, aucun Dieu n'avait jamais essayé de tester ce qu'il se passerait si il perdait leur collier...

Sur l'Olympe, la notion du temps n'était pas la même que sur Terre. Les dieux et demi-dieux étant immortels et la nuit ne tombant pas en ces lieux, il était difficile pour les habitants de l'Olympe de donner une mesure au temps qui passait et il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Ils répondaient à leurs désirs lorsqu'ils en avaient envie et durant le laps de temps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Seul certains d'entre eux, tels que Izou, s'en inquiétaient et la plupart du temps, c'était parce qu'ils avaient à faire sur Terre, là où tout dépendait systématiquement de cette unité de mesure. Alors pour Marco, avoir passé dix ou cinquante ans à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Izou, qu'il appréciait malgré son attitude bornée, ne changeait strictement rien si ce n'était les besoins primaires de son corps qui commençaient à se faire sentir.

Vous l'aurez compris, le blond aimait les plaisirs de la chairs. Et bien qu'il ne se refusait jamais aux demandes alanguies de Hancock lorsque celle-ci se manifestait, Marco aimait plus que tout la beauté humaine et tous les attraits qui s'y rapportaient. Homme ou Femme, jeune ou plus mature, il adorait ses périples sur Terre qui lui permettaient de s'adonner à ce qu'il considérait à présent plus comme un besoin qu'un désir. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs remontrances de la part de son père car à une époque, son fils avait légèrement tendance à lui ramener de nouveaux demi-dieux régulièrement, qu'ils soient issus d'humains, de Nymphe ou parfois même, de Dieu, créant ainsi de nouvelles divinités. Mais depuis que Kalifa, « la vipère » comme appréciait l'appeler Marco, avait proposé de l'émasculer pour régler le problème, ledit problème avait disparu bien vite. Le messager des Dieux n'était pas encore assez fou pour défier la seule femme et même la seule personne capable de faire peur à Barbe Blanche.

Le temps passa et Marco commença à apercevoir le rideau de lumière qui entourait la Terre Sainte. Il avait beau avoir passé des milliers d'années en ces lieux, il était toujours heureux au moment où il rentrait chez lui.

Au contact de ce voile de lumière, Marco sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau. La sensation était exquise, un mélange de chaleur, de douceur incomparable et de pression délicieuse. Le messager des Dieux reprit alors sa forme humaine et se laissa tomber avec grâce sur les nuages. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent mollement dans ce sol semblable à du coton. Il marcha alors jusque chez lui. Identique à l'habitacle des autres dieux, il habitait dans une grande bâtisse entièrement faite en marbre blanc. Bien que la plupart du temps, les Dieux ne restaient pas seuls, ils avaient tous besoin de leur espace que nul autre ne pouvait violer, pas même Barbe Blanche. Celui de Marco cependant, était quelque peu différent de ceux qu'il avait pu voir. Sa « maison » ne renfermait que des nuages. En effet, lorsque Marco n'était pas chargé d'une mission par son père ou qu'il ne batifolait pas avec un autre Dieu de l'Olympe, il préférait passer son temps... à dormir. Et non, contrairement à ce que pouvaient dire les mythes des mortels, les dieux ne passaient pas leur temps à se nourrir de nectar et d'ambroisie. Ces mets avaient beau existé parmi les divinités, Marco n'avait jamais vu l'un de ses frères refusaient un bon coup de saké, sans parler de son père... Il en allait de même pour le messager des Dieux, sauf que lorsqu'il était seul, il préférait de loin s'assoupir sur les monts cotonneux que de s'enivrer d'alcool, aussi grisante soit la sensation.

Le blond retira alors sa ceinture bleue qu'il laissa négligemment tomber par terre et laissa son pantacourt glisser le long de ses hanches puis de ses jambes, le laissant nu, son collier autour du cou.

Il sembla cependant que Barbe Blanche ait décidé qu'il n'était pas temps pour lui de s'offrir une sieste. Alors que Marco commençait à s'élever dans les airs pour se laisser choir sur l'un de ses nuages, il se retrouva soudainement face à un énorme pied. Autant dire qu'il était loin de la douceur de sa couche... Il était loin d'être surpris, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il était interrompu dans ses « activités » par son père.

Marco venait en effet d'être appelé au Panthéon, lieu de résidence de Zeus et Héra, de Barbe Blanche et Kalifa, des souverains de l'Olympe et des dieux. Devant lui se tenait, assis comme à son habitude sur son siège de marbre blanc, son père. Au centre de ce lieu divin s'élevait la fontaine de jouvence. Cette fontaine, également en marbre, se dressait sur une dizaine de mètre de hauteur et on pouvait voir des flots de liquide argenté s'en écoulait. La tentation divine même... Autour de la fontaine s'étendaient douze chemins, eux-même séparés par des monts cotonneux, et dont l'un conduisait directement aux pieds de Barbe Blanche.

C'est alors que Marco remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. A la gauche du Dieu des dieux, une personne qu'il connaissait bien était là. Et c'est justement parce qu'il la connaissait bien qu'il fut sidéré de la voir ici... Pourtant, de longs cheveux roses, une poitrine à se damner, un corps presque nu, il n'y avait aucun doute... C'était impossible !

Le messager des Dieux, reprenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mit ses doutes de côté et s'inclina alors face à son père, posant genou à terre et courbant l'échine.

-Relève-toi, mon fils ! S'exclama Barbe Blanche, heureux de voir un autre de ses enfants. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire par tes frères que tu étais parti quelques temps t'amuser avec Izou, je savais que tu aimais autant les hommes que les femmes, mais je n'étais pas au courant que tu aimais aussi le troisième genre, guarararara !

Marco se releva et regarda son père d'un air blasé.

-Je me serais bien passé de ce genre d'amusement, yoi.

-Mon fils, je ne te présente pas ma fille Bonney. Vu tes nombreux aller et retour vers l'enfer, tu as dû avoir bien des occasions de la croiser, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment qu'il l'avait déjà croisé... Bonney étant la princesse des enfers, c'était à elle qu'il remettait les âmes des êtres destinés au bas-monde.

-Effectivement... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez appelé, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le regard de Barbe Blanche se fit alors plus dur. Marco fut surpris et se douta que la situation devait être importante.

-Fils, j'ai une missive à te confier. Comme tu t'en doutes, la présence de Bonney sur l'Olympe n'est pas anodine depuis que mon cher « frère » possède tous les droits sur sa vie.

Le messager des dieux entendit bien le dégoût qui se dégagea de la voix de son père à la mention de son frère. Inutile de poser la question sur lequel, il s'agissait bien entendu de Marshall D. Teach dit Barbe Noire, le roi des enfers. Ce dernier avait enlevé via ses serviteurs Bonney alors qu'elle se promenait sur Terre et l'avait contraint à l'épouser et à se soumettre aux lois de l'enfer. Barbe Blanche, fou de rage, n'avait malheureusement rien pu faire, les trois grands frères ne pouvant quitter leur Territoire (cf. prochain chapitre). Ce fut d'ailleurs Vivi, mère de Bonney et déesse des récoltes, qui se rendit elle-même en enfer pour récupérer sa fille. Cependant, elle ne put obtenir que la promesse que sa fille serait bien traitée et qu'elle pourrait rendre visite à ses parents quelques jours par siècle...

-Elle est d'ailleurs ici contre le gré de cette pourriture mais a pris le risque de faire le voyage pour me porter une bien mauvaise nouvelle...

-Je ne peux d'ailleurs pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps, père. Fit alors Bonney. Lorsque Teach va s'apercevoir de ma disparition, il risque de ne pas apprécier et d'envoyer ses chiens... Même si ils ne peuvent pas me trouver sur l'Olympe, je doute que mon Oncle apprécie leur présence sur Terre.

-Va donc, ma fille. Et fais-moi confiance, je vais tout faire pour que tu sois de nouveau libre.

Bonney grimpa à l'aide de son père sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez tenir, père. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur les enfers et sur Teach, ce qui s'est passé est entièrement dû à ma négligence...

La princesse des enfers se dirigea alors vers Marco et l'embrassa... Sur la bouche.

-Quant à toi... J'espère que tu porteras la même tenue lors de ta prochaine visite aux enfers ! Lui fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir vers le passage qui la conduirait sur Terre puis aux enfers.

-Guarararara, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Teach si tu descendais comme cela ! Ria Barbe Blanche.

-Ce serait pas pour me déplaire, yoi ! Fit Marco d'un air narquois.

Il était effectivement toujours nu, ayant été appelé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller dormir.

-Père, y-a-t-il de mauvaises nouvelles venant des enfers ?

Barbe Blanche reprit son air grave.

-Les nouvelles les plus graves ne viennent malheureusement pas du bas-monde mais de la Terre, fils...

-Et Shanks ne peut pas s'en charger ?

-C'est là ta mission, Marco. Tu vas aller porter ce papier à mon frère, il comprendra lorsqu'il le lira... fit Barbe blanche en tendant un petit morceau de papier plié à Marco.

Le blond s'avança pour le prendre et ne put que remarquer l'air vraiment soucieux qu'affichait son paternel.

-Oyagi, est-ce grave ?

-Pour l'instant, non Marco, mais j'ai bien peur que dans peu de temps, les trois mondes ne se retrouvent menacés par la faute des leur trois dirigeants...

Barbe Blanche, dieu de l'Olympe, Marshall D. Teach, dieu de l'enfer et Shanks le Roux, dieu de la Terre et des mers. Les trois frères et les trois ennemis. Seuls quelques Dieux connaissaient le conflit qui les avait séparé et aucun n'avait le droit d'en parler. Marco comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'information.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ma sieste n'est pas pour maintenant, yoi... Les Humains ont encore du évoluer depuis mon dernier passage sur Terre, ça pourrait être intéressant et divertissant...

-Guarararara, tu es bien le digne fils de ton père ! S'exclama Barbe Blanche. Mais ne tarde pas trop sur le chemin de l'aller, tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser sur Terre lorsque tu auras remis cette missive. Va donc, mon fils.

Marco salua son père et prit l'un des douze chemins, celui qui menait jusque chez lui. Il regarda pensivement le papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Le blond avait entièrement confiance en son père, il savait qu'il protégerait l'Olympe, quoiqu'il advienne.

Chez lui, le blond s'habilla afin de pouvoir descendre sur Terre. Il renfila son pantacourt ainsi que sa ceinture en tissu bleu et mis le seul haut qu'il possédait et ne mettait que lors de ses missions, une chemise violette qu'il laissait toujours ouverte afin que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il était fier d'être un dieu de l'Olympe et un fils de Barbe Blanche. Il enfila ses chaussures, de grandes sandales marrons à lanières en cuir qu'il avait obtenu il y a longtemps sur Terre. Marco préférait de loin se promener pieds nus mais le sol de la Terre n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les nuages de l'Olympe...

Glissant sa missive dans sa poche, il sortit de sa maison et prit un autre chemin de marbre que celui qu'il avait emprunté précédemment. Celui-ci menait jusqu'au passage qui reliait l'Olympe à la Terre et ses océans. C'était une sorte de vortex entre le royaume de Barbe Blanche et celui de Shanks. Cependant, Marco n'empruntait jamais celui-ci. Non, il préférait de loin se laisser tomber du haut des nuages sous sa forme de phénix et se laisser porter par les courants d'air pour rejoindre la Terre.

Le passage se situait en dehors des Terres Saintes et Marco retraversa le rideau de lumière, se laissant une nouvelle fois enivrer par cette sensation. Il se retrouva alors face à une autre pleine de monts cotonneux. Prenant sa forme de Phenix, le blond s'envola et survola bien vite les nuages, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir le passage vers la Terre.

C'était un grand vortex bleu et pour quiconque ne l'ayant jamais vu, il ressemblait vaguement à un tourbillon de l'océan. Il était au milieu des nuages et semblait flotter dans le vide car les monts cotonneux étaient à plusieurs mètres, sous peine d'être aspiré. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette espace que Marco piqua vers le bas et quitta l'Olympe, se laissant tomber vers la Terre.

* * *

**Petite note par rapport aux reviews : Je fais partie de ces nombreux lecteurs qui lisent énormément de fictions, sans pour autant laisser un petit commentaire gentil/d'encouragements/constructif, et je m'en excuse auprès des auteurs de mes histoires favorites... C'est pour cela que je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir donc je ne vous menacerais ni de zigouiller toute votre famille ni d'arrêter cette fiction (c'est déjà plus soft...) si jamais je n'avais pas un grand nombre de reviews. Sachez tout de même que ça me ferait très plaisir d'en avoir !:D**

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous au deuxième chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le fils des Divinités Primordiales**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**XoXonii : **Contente de voir que le premier chapitre t'a plus, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour celui-ci!

**lightning** : Si tu adores la mythologie grecque ainsi que le MarcoxAce, je pense que la suite de l'histoire va te plaire! ;)

_Un grand merci à Deathgothika qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre et de rendre la lecture plus fluide, tout en m'apportant de bons conseils!_

**Et maintenant, place au second chapitre!**

* * *

Selon les calculs de Marco, s'il continuait à se laisser porter par les grands courants d'airs, il devrait se retrouver au-dessus du plus grand continent de la Terre lorsqu'il se rapprocherait. Il allait donc falloir qu'il songe bientôt à battre des ailes pour sortir du courant dans lequel il se trouvait s'il voulait atterrir dans l'océan. En effet, le palais de Shanks se trouvait immergé sous ce que les Hommes appelaient l'Atlantique.

Le Phénix replia alors ses ailes et se laissa éjecter des vents qui le portaient. Heureusement pour lui, il faisait jour. Marco n'appréciait guère la nuit, sa visibilité n'y était pas réduite mais il se trouvait beaucoup trop exposé à la déesse qui régnait sur cette partie sombre du temps, Nico Olivia.

Le blond se dirigea alors vers l'ouest et continua de piquer vers le bas, il fallait qu'il puisse voir la Terre pour être sûr de sa direction même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur ses calculs. Il était le messager des Dieux après tout, celui qui se rendait le plus souvent dans les deux mondes inférieurs. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la terre ferme, il dût se retenir de s'y arrêter. Son père avait été clair, il pourrait s'amuser seulement après avoir remis sa missive à Shanks. Le Phénix continua donc son voyage et put observer de loin certains changements qu'avait subis la Terre depuis son dernier passage. Cela devait remonter à une cinquantaine d'années qu'il n'était pas descendu sur Terre... Les villes, les plaines et les forêts n'étaient plus les mêmes, il faudrait qu'il s'intéresse également à tout cela lorsqu'il aurait vu son oncle.

Ce fut à peine quelques dizaines de minutes de vol plus tard que Marco aperçut enfin la mer. Cette grande étendue d'eau le fascinait toujours autant, même s'il n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec cet élément. S'éloignant du littoral, le phénix piqua en descente jusqu'à ce que ses serres frôlent les vagues.

-Shanks, fit-il alors en regardant la mer, j'ai une missive de la part de père à vous adresser. C'est urgent.

Le Phénix continua pendant quelques instants de planer à la surface de la mer lorsque soudainement, une vague plus grosse que les autres et qui n'avait rien de naturelle se forma devant lui. Marco, nullement impressionné, fonça sur cette dernière alors qu'elle commençait à retomber. Il se retrouva dans le rouleau formé et se laissa emporter sous la surface par les flots dans un grand fracas lorsque la vague s'écrasa à la surface. Enfin, pour une personne qui aurait vu la scène de l'extérieur.

En effet, sous la mer, le Phénix se trouva être entouré d'une grande bulle d'oxygène qui stagnait dans l'eau. Ayant l'habitude, la divinité reprit sa forme humaine et s'assit dans son nouveau moyen de transport, l'air ennuyé.

-Et si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait, merci...

Il attendit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, assis en tailleur et la tête appuyée sur les deux mains. La dernière fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à Shanks, il avait patienté durant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité dans cette petite bulle et il avait cru devenir fou dans cette cage d'oxygène. Il avait d'ailleurs dû faire preuve d'un grand self-control lorsque le Dieu de la Mer l'avait reçu, hilare, et lui avait dit en s'excusant qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Une veine pulsa sur l'une de ses tempes à ce souvenir... Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il aperçut une ombre apparaître au loin vers le fond de l'océan.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, yoi. » pensa le blond, qui n'appréciait vraiment pas être enfermé ainsi et être totalement vulnérable au bon vouloir de « Poséidon ».

L'ombre se rapprocha rapidement jusqu'à ce que Marco puisse enfin distinguer l'animal favori du dieu de la Mer, un hippocampe. Cependant, aux yeux des hommes, on ne pouvait lui attribuer le nom d'Hippocampe, n'en ayant que la tête. En effet, le reste de son corps ressemblait plus à celui d'un cheval, bien que sa queue était semblable à celle d'un dauphin et que ses sabots aient été remplacé par de petites palmes. Celui-ci était d'un rouge sombre, aucun Hippocampe ne possédait la même couleur de robe et Marco le reconnu comme étant celui qui restait toujours auprès de Shanks. Le blond comprit alors que Le Roux avait bien dû entendre son « c'est urgent ».

L'animal mythologique se rapprocha près de la bulle où était assis Marco et tourna plusieurs fois autour. Ce petit manège dura quelques instants avant que l'hippocampe ne se place sous la bulle d'air, mettant celle-ci sur dos. Le blond put sentir sous ses fesses la douceur du dos du cheval marin mais n'eut guère le temps d'en profiter, il fut projeté contre la paroi de la bulle lorsque la bête démarra et fonça vers le fond des océans, sa grande nageoire battant à vive allure. Marco maudit alors Shanks de posséder un hippocampe si rapide alors qu'à chacune de ses visites, le voyage semblait durer des heures tant les autres prenaient leur temps pour arriver au fond de l'océan. En effet, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le messager des dieux commença à apercevoir la couleur d'or du palais du Dieu de la Terre et des Océans et il n'avait même pas croisé un seul Roi des Mers...

L'extérieur du Palais de Shanks était entièrement fait d'or et il n'occupait pas moins d'un quart des fonds de l'océan Atlantique. Comme toutes choses divines ou mythologiques, il n'apparaissait aux yeux des humains que sur la volonté des Dieux. De plus, les Rois des Mers, énormes monstres marins mythiques, s'occupaient de garder les Hommes éloignés du fond de cette océan, notamment en faisant chavirer leur bateau ou en les effrayant avec leur cri. Le Dieu de la mer s'était effectivement pris d'affection pour la race des Hommes et avait interdit à ses monstres d'attenter à leur vie.

Le palais était donc fait d'un or brillant, malgré les profondeurs sombres de la mer, et on pouvait voir de loin les nombreuses décorations qui l'ornaient. Devant les portes principales s'étendait une longue allée d'or, entourée de grandes colonnes mais aussi de statues à l'effigie du Roi qui régnait en ces lieux ainsi que de nombreuses créatures des mers.

Ce fut sur cette allée que se posa l'hippocampe sur lequel Marco était toujours assis. Il cessa alors de nager et marcha au pas jusqu'aux portes principales du palais au-dessus desquelles était écrit en ponéglyphes, l'écriture des divinités : « Le Vieux de la Mer, Maître de la Terre, Maître des Chevaux et Ebranleur du Sol. ».

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les deux arrivants. L'eau ne s'infiltra cependant pas à l'intérieur du palais, comme stoppée par une barrière invisible. C'est d'ailleurs une fois cette barrière traversée que la bulle d'oxygène qui entourait Marco explosa, laissant celui-ci respirer enfin à l'air libre. Il descendit alors de l'hippocampe et s'étira, content de pouvoir à nouveau se déplacer de lui-même. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. L'intérieur du palais, contrairement à l'extérieur, était fait de marbre blanc, tout comme l'Olympe. Il se trouvait actuellement dans le Grand Hall. De nombreuses fenêtres permettaient de contempler la mer et un bon nombre d'escaliers de marbres partaient en tout sens, menant dans plusieurs directions du palais. Mais le plus impressionnant restait certainement ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, une statue immense en or de Shanks Le Roux son trident à la main, se dressait et dominait tout le Hall.

Marco vit alors une personne s'approcher de lui mais ne le reconnut pas. Il avait des cheveux roux ébouriffés et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon en toile noire. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Marco se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être nouveau par ici ou bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Bonjour Marco, je suis Rockman, fils de Shanks et de la Nymphe Laessa. Il m'a ordonné de te conduire jusqu'à lui. Si tu veux bien me suivre, dit-il en prenant la direction d'un des escaliers.

Marco commença donc à le suivre et remarqua que l'hippocampe/cheval lui avait emboîté le pas. Il regarda ce Rockman marcher devant lui. Fils d'un dieu et d'une Nymphe... Il ne devait pas être très vieux, il connaissait bien les Nymphes et leur penchant pour les commérages, il en aurait entendu parler si l'une d'elle avait encore enfanté un demi-dieu, qui plus est avec l'un des trois grands Dieux.

-Je ne connais pas les raisons de ta venue ici mais elles doivent vraiment être importantes, dit alors Rockman, brisant le silence

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Et bien, cela fait des années que Shanks courtise l'une des sirènes du palais et il semblerait qu'elle avait finalement décidé de céder à ses avances lorsque vous l'avez appelez. Le pauvre, des années de galère pour au final devoir lui demander de se rhabiller! S'esclaffa t-il.

Marco eut un rictus en l'entendant. Oh oui, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être frustrant, vu le nombre de fois où père l'avait rappelé à lui alors qu'il était « occupé » avec quelqu'un...

Le blond, coupant court à ses pensées, continua de monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois à l'étage supérieur, à l'identique de l'étage en dessous, sauf le sol qui était cette fois-ci fait de marbre gris et qu'au lieu de se retrouver face à une statue, ils se tenaient devant une grande porte noire au-dessus de laquelle se trouvait les mêmes inscriptions que celles gravées sur les portes principales. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient entendre de grands bruits s'élever derrière les portes. Marco se souvint de cette pièce comme étant celle où se retrouvaient souvent les dieux et demi-divinités vivants sur Terre, quand ils ne s'occupaient pas ailleurs.

Alors que les trois arrivants avançaient, les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux, les laissant accéder à l'une des plus grandes pièces du palais. Cette pièce devait s'étendre sur une soixantaine de mètres en long et en large et une vingtaine de hauteur. Tandis que les murs de marbre blanc latéraux semblaient irradier de lumière, celui du fond était une vitre immense qui laissait voir les profondeurs de la mer et ses créatures. Au centre de la salle, de longues tables de bois s'étendaient jusqu'au fond et autour d'elles étaient attablées de nombreuses personnes qui discutaient, formant un brouhaha assourdissant. Marco reconnut plusieurs d'entre elles, ayant eu l'occasion de les croiser plusieurs fois sur la terre ferme.

Le regard du Messager des dieux fut alors attiré par le fond de la salle où se situait une table perpendiculaire aux autres. Ici étaient assis les Dieux principaux vivants sur Terre et en son milieu, trônait celui que Marco était descendu voir, Shanks le Roux.

Rockman, Marco et l'hippocampe avancèrent alors à travers les tables jusqu'à se tenir à quelques mètres du Dieu de la Mer régnant sur Terre. Ce dernier siégeait sur un trône fait d'or et sur lequel de fins ornements avait été sculpté. Il portait, comme à son habitude, un large pantalon marron, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche assez ample d'où ne sortait qu'un seul bras. Seules les personnes connaissant l'histoire des Trois Grands Frères savaient comment l'autre avait disparu, de même que l'origine de sa cicatrice sur le visage : trois grandes entailles parallèles qui lui traversaient l'oeil droit. Une personne ne l'ayant jamais vu aurait pu le confondre avec n'importe quelle divinité si à ses côtés ne se tenait pas, appuyé contre son trône, un grand trident doré, l'attribut du Grand Dieu de ce monde.

A sa droite se tenaient debout les trois uniques fils qu'il avait eu avec son épouse Shirahoshi, Ben Beckman, Yasopp et Lucky Roux, respectivement Dieu marin, des vagues et des îles.

-Et bien Marco, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! S'exclama Shanks, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Viens donc t'asseoir, fit-il en lui désignant la chaise en face de lui. Toi aussi, Rockman.

L'hippocampe poussa alors un cri si strident que Marco sursauta et s'éloigna de la bête en colère. Shanks et ses fils éclatèrent de rire.

-Allons, ça vaut aussi pour toi mon grand ! Viens donc ici, Densetsu.

Content de ne plus être ignoré, le cheval des mers fit le tour de la table en trottinant et alla frotter son museau sur le torse de son maître. Ce dernier lui flatta l'encolure et le remercia d'avoir exécuté sa mission, avant que l'hippocampe ne s'affaisse et se couche à ses pieds, retrouvant enfin sa place.

-Vous savez, fit Marco en s'asseyant, c'est une belle bête, ça serait sympa de me l'envoyer plus souvent quand j'ai un message à vous transmettre.

-Hahaha, désolé Marco, mais Densetsu est mon cheval personnel ! Tu veux boire quelque chose, la route a dû t'épuiser ? Je ne te propose pas de choisir, on n'a que du saké ici, hahahaha !

Marco se retint de soupirer, son oncle n'avait pas changé...

-Va pour du saké alors, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien bu quand j'y pense, fit le Phénix.

Aussitôt, l'une des servantes qui était autour de la table posa une coupe devant le Dieu et cette dernière se remplit du liquide transparent désiré.

-Alors Marco, dis-moi comment se porte ce bon vieux Barbe Blanche ? Sa femme lui a-t-elle finalement fait la peau ou bien s'est-il calmé sur les infidélités ?

Marco eut un frisson d'horreur à la simple évocation de Kalifa... Il n'oubliait jamais la menace qui pesait sur lui de perdre ses bijoux de famille...

-Vous pouvez parler, Shirahoshi ne doit pas être ravie non plus de voir défiler plusieurs femmes dans votre lit, ni que vous fassiez la cour à une certaine sirène...

Aussitôt, la mine du Dieu de la mer se renfrogna. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore digéré la frustration de tout à l'heure. Ben et Yasopp eurent un sourire narquois devant la déception visible de leur géniteur.

-Allons Shanks, fit Ben en lui tapotant l'épaule, elle finira par oublier et par revenir.

-C'est impossible Ben, se lamenta Shanks, je lui ai dit qu'on devrait remettre ça à plus tard au moment où on allait _conclure_.

-Outch, en rajouta une couche le messager des Dieux, impossible qu'elle revienne après ça...

-Tu vois ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais rentrer dans mon lit...

-Shanks... soupira Yasopp. Si je me souviens bien, il y avait une bonne raison à cette « interruption inopinée ».

La divinité prit un air bien plus sérieux à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage d'habitude si bienveillant.

-Effectivement, répondit Shanks, le regard verrouillé sur le messager.

Marco comprit et garda le silence. Il fouilla dans sa poche droite pour en sortir le morceau de papier plié désormais froissé et le tendit au Dieu de la mer qui l'attrapa. Celui-ci eut du mal à l'ouvrir de sa seule main, le papier ayant été un peu malmené durant le voyage. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le faire et que ses yeux se posèrent dessus, la réaction du seigneur des mers ne se fit pas attendre. Il blêmit aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Marco put même voir son bras trembler imperceptiblement. Se pouvait-il que ce soit plus grave que ce qu'il pensait ?

-Ben... murmura le Roux si bas que le susnommé n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Pourtant, c'était bien à lui que Shanks tendit le morceau de papier. Ben Beckman le prit aussitôt et le lut. De la même manière que précédemment, le visage du Dieu devint pâle.

-C'est impossible... fit Ben tout en fixant le papier, comme pour se persuader d'avoir bien lu. Tu es sûr que c'est bien la missive que t'as confié Barbe Blanche ? Dit-il alors en s'adressant à Marco.

Malgré la, semblait-il, gravité de la situation, Marco fut agacé par cette remarque.

-Évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Laisse-moi te rappeler que je suis l'unique messager des Dieux, tous mondes confondus.

-Donne lui le papier, Ben... fit alors Shanks, le regard dans le vague comme s'il n'était plus vraiment là.

-Shanks, que se passe-t-il ? Demandèrent en cœur Rockman, Yasopp et Lucky Roux, inquiets de voir leur père dans un état dans lequel ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

Ben se tut et se contenta de tendre le papier vers le phénix. Celui-ci ne le prit cependant pas tout de suite.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je suis le Messager, je n'ai pas à lire cette Missive.

-Lis-le.

Le ton de Shanks avait été intransigeant. Marco en sursauta presque tant il lui rappela le ton qu'employait son père lorsqu'il lui rappelait de ne jamais se séparer de son collier de vie. C'était clairement un ordre de l'une des trois grandes puissances et il n'avait pas à désobéir. Marco prit alors le bout de papier que lui tendait Ben et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, le blond reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Barbe Blanche et il savait qu'il était plutôt rare qu'il écrive lui-même un message. Cependant, l'écriture était légèrement différente des autres fois. Elle semblait... précipitée, comme écrite rapidement. Sur le papier, il n'y avait inscrite qu'une seule phrase en ponéglyphe. Une phrase que Marco ne comprit pas tout de suite.

_« L'enfant est né, les enfers s'agitent. _»

Le blond regarda fixement le papier, cherchant ce qu'il devait comprendre. Le pouvait-il seulement ? Il repensa aux dernières conversations qu'il avait eues avec Barbe Blanche et tenta de se souvenir de la mention d'un enfant. Son père parlait souvent de ses fils et filles et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en avait pas eu depuis des siècles... Il chercha encore plus loin dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une jeune divinité et ressassa tout ce dont il se rappelait quand soudain, un souvenir le frappa.

Le visage de Marco devint soudainement livide. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Shanks, ce dernier le fixait.

-Il te l'a déjà raconté, n'est-ce-pas ? Fit le Dieu de la Mer. L'histoire du siècle oublié.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il replia le morceau de papier et le déposa sur la table. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il pensait que cela n'avait plus aucune chance d'arriver après tout ce temps passé...

Shanks fit alors signe à Yasopp et Lucky Roux de s'approcher et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Très bien, Shanks, on fera au plus vite, répondit Yasopp en se redressant. Allons-y Lucky.

-Ca roule, vous inquiétez pas, Shanks, on s'en occupe ! S'exclama Lucky.

-Densetsu, tu les accompagnes, dit le Roux en s'adressant à l'hippocampe toujours à ses pieds.

Aussitôt, ce dernier se redressa sur ses pattes et partit à la suite des deux divinités qui quittaient la salle à la hâte.

-C'est impossible, murmura Marco toujours sous le choc.

-Je t'avouerais que j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire mais il semblerait que ce soit finalement arrivé, répondit Shanks.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, malgré le brouhaha incessant de la grande salle provoqué par les Dieux et demi-Dieux qui ne se doutaient pas que des événements dramatiques se préparaient.

Aux côtés des deux Dieux, Rockman gardait le silence. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait mais espérait bien avoir des explications sous peu.

-Que dois-je faire ? Finit par dire Marco en brisant le lourd silence.

-Rien pour l'instant. Ce qui se passe sur Terre n'est pas du ressort de l'Olympe alors je vais m'en occuper pour le moment. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu transmettes un message à Barbe Blanche. Je ne pourrais pas contenir seul Teach très longtemps si jamais celui-ci décide de passer à l'action. J'aurais certainement besoin de l'aide des Dieux du ciel d'ici quelques années, Barbe Noire n'est pas assez stupide pour agir maintenant et dans la précipitation... finit par dire Shanks, malgré les doutes visibles dans ses yeux.

Marco se leva alors et inclina légèrement la tête devant le Dieu de la mer.

-Je ne m'attarde pas dans ce cas, dit le Phénix. Je transmettrais le message à père, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Shanks fit alors un sourire, le premier depuis qu'il avait lu le fameux papier.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, tu es le seul lien qui me lie encore à mes frères aujourd'hui, j'ai entièrement confiance en cela. D'ailleurs, si jamais tu te lassais de l'Olympe et souhaitais...

-C'est toujours Non le Roux ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de quitter Père et les nuages pour une vie sur Terre, grimaça Marco, agacé de voir que le Dieu de la Terre et de la Mer n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de le voir le rejoindre.

Shanks éclata de rire devant l'air blasé qu'affichait Marco, il se doutait bien de sa réponse.

-Bah, j'aurais au moins essayé ! Des hippocampes t'attendent devant les portes du palais, je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la route maintenant.

Marco fit alors demi-tour et partit en direction de la sortie, sentant sur son dos le poids du regard du Roux. Lorsqu'il quitta la grande salle, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'était toujours difficile de soutenir l'aura du Dieu de la mer, tout comme il était difficile de rester en présence de celui des Enfers, la puissance des Frères était telle que l'on se sentait oppressé en restant à proximité. Et pourtant, c'était pour le Phénix que cela restait le plus supportable, étant donné qu'il devait les rencontrer assez souvent.

En descendant les escaliers qui le mèneraient jusqu'aux portes principales, Marco ne put s'empêcher de repenser au message qu'il avait transmis. L'enfant est né... Si seulement il pouvait se tromper et qu'il s'agisse d'un autre enfant que celui annoncé... Mais Shanks avait été clair, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela.

En sortant du palais, Marco se retrouva de nouveau entouré d'une bulle d'oxygène. Aussitôt, il fut pris en charge par un Hippocampe semblable à Densetsu, sauf que celui-ci était légèrement plus petit et d'une couleur bleu cyan. Le blond n'y fit cependant pas attention, trop absorbé dans sa réflexion. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Ce n'était pas le genre des Frères de rester dans l'attente que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes, d'autant plus que Teach semblait déjà se mettre en mouvement d'après le message. Quel était son objectif ? Et surtout... Qu'allait faire Barbe Blanche fasse à cela ?

Lorsqu'il commença enfin à voir la surface, après un temps beaucoup plus long qu'avec Densetsu durant le voyage précédent, l'hippocampe s'arrêta et la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait Marco avec. Le blond, sachant ce qui allait suivre, remercia l'animal. Ce dernier, grâce à sa queue semblable à une nageoire, souleva la bulle d'oxygène de son dos et d'un coup puissant, l'envoya vers la surface. Le messager des Dieux prit aussitôt sa forme de phénix et lorsqu'il atteignit les vagues, la bulle éclata, le laissant s'envoler en direction du ciel.

Il n'avait absolument plus la tête à rester s'amuser sur Terre après ce qu'il avait appris...

* * *

Dans la grande Salle du palais du Dieu régnant sur la Terre, le silence s'était finalement fait. Quelques instants plus tôt, le Dieux de la mer avait demandé à toutes les divinités présentes, à l'exception de Ben et Rockman, de quitter la pièce afin de le laisser réfléchir dans le calme le plus complet. En tant normal, le bruit ne le dérangeait aucunement, il avait plutôt l'habitude de faire la fête, mais actuellement, il avait besoin de faire le vide et d'éclaircir la situation et pour cela, le silence était de rigueur.

Les trois divinités n'avaient pas changé de position depuis le départ du Messager des Dieux. Cependant, l'une d'entre-elles avait tendance à s'agiter légèrement. En effet, Rockman n'aimait absolument pas la situation. Il ne l'aimait pas car elle était incompréhensible pour lui et que personne n'avait l'air décidé à la lui expliquer.

-Tu as le droit de me poser la question Rockman, fit alors Shanks après quelques minutes, dérangé par les agitations du demi-dieu.

Rockman sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le Roux brise le silence installé. Celui-ci le regardait intensément et le demi-dieu eut l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Shanks, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée d'ébruiter cela... soupira Ben, qui avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux.

Le Dieu de la mer ignora sa remarque d'un geste de la main et attendit que Rockman pose enfin sa question.

-J'aimerais comprendre, Shanks... Vous m'avez laissé lire ce morceau de papier mais rien n'y fait, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il veut dire. Qui est cet enfant ? Et pourquoi la nouvelle de sa naissance vous a mis dans un tel état ? Comment un poupon peut-il faire peur à l'un des trois Dieux les plus puissants de l'univers ? Expliquez-moi, bon sang !

Alors que Ben allait réagir devant le manque de respect de Rockman envers son Dieu, Shanks lui fit signe de ne rien faire et de s'asseoir. Mécontent, Ben s'assit à côté du Roux mais ne lâcha pas du regard la demi-divinité, lui faisant comprendre de bien modérer ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis. Rockman eut du mal à déglutir.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer... Dis-moi Rockman, il n'y a pas une autre question que tu te poses et cela depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda très sérieusement Shanks.

Rockman écarquilla légèrement les yeux et le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

-C'est... C'est-à-dire que je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir...

Shanks poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas devoir repenser à cette histoire mais après tout, toutes les divinités étaient en droit de savoir pourquoi leur vie risquait d'être bouleversée.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi mes frères et moi-même vivions dans trois Mondes différents et pourquoi aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait quitter le sien ?

Cette fois-ci, Rockman écarquilla franchement les yeux. Pas à cause de la question de Shanks non, mais tout simplement du fait qu'il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Pour lui, cela avait toujours été comme ça, sans qu'il y ait une raison particulière et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir pu penser une chose pareille.

-A voir ta tête, je suppose que non.

Shanks soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son trône. Son monologue qui allait suivre n'allait pas être très agréable. Il attrapa sa coupe de saké et la vida d'une traite, espérant que cela l'aiderait un peu, futiles espoirs... Puis, il inspira un grand coup et commença son histoire.

- Commençons donc par le commencement. Cela remonte à plusieurs millénaires à présent... Les premières divinités appelés Divinités Primordiales, sont nées il y a des millénaires à l'époque où seul le néant et le chaos existaient. Elles vinrent à la vie à partir du néant et contrairement à nous, elles ne possédaient pas de forme humaine. Ainsi naquirent Gol D. Roger, dont la forme physique était le ciel, et Portgas D. Rouge, qui elle prit la forme de la Terre sur laquelle nous vivons aujourd'hui.

A deux, ils donnèrent naissance à nos parents et ancêtres. C'est ainsi qu'une génération plus tard, Edward Newgate, Marshall D. Teach et moi-même naquirent, ainsi que nos autres frères. A l'époque, tous les Dieux cohabitaient sur l'Olympe parmi le ciel et les nuages. Nous n'étions que peu nombreux et nous ne descendions que rarement sur Terre. Cependant, le temps passa et peu à peu, la majorité des Dieux que nous connaissons aujourd'hui vinrent au monde, engendrèrent à leur tour d'autres divinités qui elles-mêmes en créèrent de nouvelles. Certaines d'entre-elles, courageuses, descendirent sur Terre et s'accouplèrent alors avec d'autres Êtres qui n'étaient pas des dieux. C'est l'une de ses divinités qui créa d'ailleurs le premier Homme, qui à son tour engendra l'espèce humaine.

Ainsi, le nombre de dieux et de demi-dieux augmenta sensiblement jusqu'à ce que nous fûmes obligés de songer à créer une hiérarchie sur le monde de l'Olympe, des conflits commençant à prendre naissance entre certaines divinités. Cependant, nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient se voir offrir le titre de Roi de l'Olympe. Mais parmi ceux-là, la majorité des Dieux estimèrent que seul trois d'entre eux étaient dignes de porter ce Titre : Barbe Blanche, Teach et moi-même. Nous souhaitions tous les trois devenir Roi du ciel et des dieux à un tel point que ce différent nous sépara. Aucun n'était prêt à céder aux autres ce qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit.

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à nous battre, chacun invoquant ses propres pouvoirs. Teach maîtrisait les ténèbres, Barbe Blanche la foudre et moi-même la force des eaux et des séismes. Mais nos pouvoirs étaient tels que nous ne pouvions nous résoudre à nous battre sur l'Olympe et à détruire le Royaume que nous voulions tant obtenir. C'est pourquoi pour préserver le ciel, nous descendîmes sur Terre afin de finir ce que nous avions commencé. Cette guerre dura près d'un siècle. Un siècle durant lequel nous nous battîmes, détruisant toutes formes de vie sur Terre, réduisant à néant le progrès des Hommes, rasant les montagnes, les volcans et les forêts et perçant la Terre de toutes parts. Les humains appellent d'ailleurs cette époque « le siècle oublié » car il ne resta aucune trace, aucun témoin de cette période pour pouvoir la raconter... Mais, aveuglé par notre soif de pouvoir, nous en avions oublié un point qui allait mettre fin à cette guerre. Car cette Terre sur laquelle nous nous battions n'avait toujours été autre que la Divinité Primordiale, Portgas D. Rouge et nous l'avions blessé grièvement durant ces cent dernières années, alors qu'elle était enceinte. Roger fut alors fou de rage et abattit sa colère sur nous trois, mettant fin à cette guerre stupide. Car si nous étions puissants, il n'en était rien à côté des pouvoirs du Ciel qui pouvait annihiler celui des Dieux.

Afin de s'assurer que plus jamais une telle chose ne se reproduirait, Gol D. Roger décida de nous séparer. Il considéra que Barbe Blanche était le plus puissant d'entre nous et donc le plus apte à diriger l'Olympe, il l'envoya donc dans le ciel pour gouverner les Dieux mais aussi pour avoir toujours un œil sur lui. Il me désigna ensuite comme étant le plus sage et jugea que je resterais auprès de son épouse pour régner sur la Terre et les Océans, sans causer plus de tort à Rouge. Quant à Teach... Roger ne vit en lui que la fourberie et l'avidité et décida de le projeter dans les souterrains de l'univers, ne lui laissant que les Enfers à gouverner. Cependant, le ciel ne put nous pardonner le mal fait à sa bien-aimée et décida de nous punir pour cela... En plus de nous condamner à ne pouvoir sortir de nos royaumes, il attribua à chacun un fardeau que nous devrions porter durant toute notre existence. Pour le Roi de l'Olympe, il créa une fontaine dont il devrait dépendre, lui ainsi que ses descendants, et sans laquelle il périrait dans de lentes souffrances. Pour le Roi de la Terre et des Océans, il me prit un bras, afin de s'assurer que je ne puisse plus jamais contrôler plus d'un de ces deux éléments à la fois. Et pour le Roi des Enfers, il le condamna à une vie maudite, une vie sans saveur, où les bonnes et les mauvaises choses ne sont plus discernables et le goût à la vie dérisoire... Mais malheureusement, même après cela, la colère de Roger ne s'apaisa pas et sa punition alla encore plus loin. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à nous voir tous les trois vivre dans la quiétude alors que son épouse avait été violentée durant un siècle. Il décida alors de faire peser une lourde menace sur nos épaules, une menace que nous craindrions durant toute notre vie...

Il annonça que lorsque l'enfant que portait Rouge verrait le jour, celui-ci détiendrait le plus grand pouvoir que l'univers n'ait jamais vu et qu'il pourrait nous renverser tous les trois. Ce pouvoir serait tel que si son porteur venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains ou à se détourner du droit chemin, les conséquences pourraient dépasser même le pire des scénarios inimaginables, comme la destruction de l'un des trois mondes ou de tous ces habitants...

Cependant, les siècles et les millénaires passèrent et aucune nouvelle d'un enfant né de Portgas D. Rouge ne vint. Entre temps, les plaies de la Terre se pansèrent et suite à cela, la divinité qui avait créé le premier Homme obtint l'autorisation de recommencer et la Terre fut à nouveau peuplée. Les Dieux choisirent cependant de rester cachés à leurs yeux, estimant qu'une nouvelle cohabitation entraînerait de nouveau des conflits. Ainsi, afin de ne pas être obligé de rester invisibles tout au long de leur existence, les Dieux qui avaient décidé de me suivre créèrent à mes côtés le palais d'or situé sous l'Atlantique. Certains d'entre eux se cachèrent parmi les Hommes et décidèrent, afin que l'histoire des trois Dieux ne soit jamais oubliée, de la graver dans le marbre. Ces pierres de marbres sont aujourd'hui les seuls indices que possèdent les Hommes sur l'histoire des Dieux et des Trois Frères, bien qu'ils ne soient toujours pas capables de les lire. Après tout ce temps écoulé, les Dieux oublièrent peu à peu l'histoire du siècle oublié, ou du moins faisaient tout pour et ce récit ne fut plus raconté aux générations suivantes.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme tu l'auras compris Rockman, il semblerait que cette époque soit révolue et que les démons du passé refassent surface. Roger nous avait prévenu que nous ne pourrions mener une vie éternelle de quiétude et de tranquillité, le temps est finalement venu pour nous d'assumer nos erreurs passées, la naissance de l'enfant en est la preuve, j'en ai bien peur. Finit par dire Shanks dans un soupir, un sourire de résignation sur le visage.

Rockman ne put dire un mot. Il se maudissait pour sa propre ignorance. Il avait beau être un jeune demi-dieu, il s'en voulait d'avoir vécu tout ce temps sans même se préoccuper de l'histoire, de la _véritable_ histoire. Ben, quant à lui, était resté de marbre durant le long monologue de Shanks. Il lui avait déjà demandé il y a fort longtemps de lui raconter l'histoire des Dieux. Un détail le frappa cependant.

-Shanks... Il y a quelques jours, de nombreuses catastrophes naturelles ont frappé les Hommes, des tremblements de terre, des éruptions volcaniques, tsunamis et j'en passe... Aucun d'entre eux n'était du fait des Dieux, j'ai moi-même vérifié à votre demande. Se pourrait-il... ?

-Effectivement, Ben. Lorsque tu m'as certifié qu'aucun Dieu n'était à l'origine de ses catastrophes, j'ai eu un infime doute que ma crédulité a rapidement chassé, étant certain qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre après tout ce temps passé. Si j'avais été moins naïf, ou tout simplement plus courageux, j'aurais pu voir la vérité en face et comprendre que le jour fatidique était arrivé.

-Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Questionna alors Rockman.

S'il existait un pouvoir capable d'anéantir les trois Grand Dieux, qu'allait-il advenir de toutes les divinités ?

-Je comprends tes inquiétudes... J'ai envoyé Yasopp et Lucky Roux à la recherche de l'enfant, vu l'aura qui doit se dégager de lui, nul doute qu'il leur sera facile de le trouver. Il doit certainement être quelque part dans les montagnes et même si Rouge veille sur lui, il ne pourra y rester indéfiniment. Je ne peux pas non plus le faire venir jusqu'ici pour la simple et bonne raison que Barbe Blanche et Barbe Noire penseraient que je tenterais de l'élever dans le but de m'en servir pour les éliminer, et je les comprendrais.

Rockman comprit alors où il voulait en venir, et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas... ? Ben affichait exactement la même expression que son frère de sang, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de décision.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas... commença le Dieu marin.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Ben. Il grandira parmi les Hommes mais nous veillerons continuellement sur lui à distance, afin d'être sûr que sa vie ne sera pas mis en danger par les humains et surtout par Teach. Car si Barbe Blanche et moi avons accepté la sentence de Roger, il n'en va pas de même pour lui et il va sûrement tenter quelque chose d'ici quelques années avant que l'enfant ne se rende compte de ses pouvoirs.

-Mais vous connaissez mieux que personne la nature des Hommes...

-Il sera placé sous leur tutelle jusqu'à ses huit ans. Après cela, je débaucherais Garp pour que celui-ci s'en occupe personnellement. Il l'éduquera mieux que personne et lui apprendra à se défendre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement dans ce dur monde qu'est celui des Hommes. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devra surtout pas se douter de ses pouvoirs et de ses origines divines avant d'avoir acquit la maturité nécessaire pour encaisser le fait qu'il est capable de détruire l'équilibre des Mondes. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'il sera capable de faire sous le simple coup d'une émotion trop violente...

-Mais c'est une divinité, même s'il possède une forme humaine il ne grandira pas de la même façon que les Hommes, ces-derniers se douteront forcement qu'il n'est pas comme eux !

-J'ai déjà pensé à cela et après y avoir bien réfléchi, je suis à peu près sûr de quelque chose... Les enfants des Dieux ne maîtrisent jamais leur pouvoir dès leur naissance et à cause de cela, peuvent provoquer de grave accident, que ce soit sur Terre, dans le ciel ou en Enfers. Au vue des terribles pouvoirs que doit posséder celui de Roger et Rouge, ils ont forcement dû prendre des précautions pour que leur bébé ne blesse pas sa mère à la naissance et que celle-ci ne provoque pas un cataclysme.

-Vous pensez donc qu'ils ont bridé ses pouvoirs dans une enveloppe charnelle...

-Et que ces derniers se réveilleront pleinement lorsque cette enveloppe mourra. Finit Shanks.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, Rockman n'en retint qu'une : les prochaines années qui arrivaient allaient certainement changer l'histoire des dieux et des Hommes et resteraient dans les mémoires pour longtemps.

* * *

-Zihahahahaha, alors comme ça mes frères sont finalement aussi au courant ? Et bien, c'est parfait ! Quand j'aurais réussi à capturer cet enfant, plus personne ne pourra contester ma supériorité sur Barbe Blanche et je sortirais d'ici pour reprendre la place qui m'est dû... Je gouvernerais les trois Mondes, zihahahahahaha!

* * *

Pendant que de sombres projets se dessinaient dans les souterrains de l'univers, au creux d'une grotte du mont Fuji un bébé dormait profondément sur une grande stèle en pierre, ses petits bras repliés sur son corps nu. Il présentait une touffe de fins cheveux noirs et de petites tâches de rousseur sur les joues et il portait un collier de perles rouges autour du cou.

Ce petit bout, qui était actuellement au pays des rêves, était loin de se douter de l'avenir tumultueux qui se dressait devant lui...

* * *

**Petite note concernant les publications : **

Je vais essayer de garder un rythme de publication d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, et je vous préviendrais si je devais prendre un quelconque retard, notamment à cause de mon concours qui approche un peu trop vite à mon goût... Je vous préviens aussi que la fiction passera au rated M à partir du chapitre 4, j'espère que cela ne posera de problèmes à personnes.

Encore merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review, qui l'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent, c'est vraiment encourageant!

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Voici comme promis le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont tout simplement pris le temps de lire le début de cette histoire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir! Egalement un nouveau grand merci à Deathgothika qui encore une fois a pris le temps de corriger les fautes de ce chapitre et de m'apporter un avis critique sur certains passages!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**XoXonii: **Haha, merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!

* * *

_20 ans plus tard._

-Ace, dépêches toi !

-Ah désolé Robin, j'arrive ! S'écria Ace en courant dans les escaliers de l'immeuble une tartine beurrée dans la main.

Le garçon revêtait un panta-court noir ainsi qu'une chemise jaune à manches courtes qu'il essayait de ne pas tâcher avec sa tartine. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il portait un peu plus au-dessus des épaules et un visage enfantin parsemé de multiples tâches de rousseur.

Ace continua sa course en essayant d'avaler son petit-déjeuner et finit par rejoindre une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'entrée, un sourire sur le visage.

-Je t'ai réveillé trois fois pourtant ce matin. dit cette dernière.

Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta la tête, un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

-Ah, j'ai pas dû entendre les deux premières, désolé Robin-chan...

-C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, ria Robin. Allez, dépêchons nous avant d'arriver vraiment en retard.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes sortirent de l'immeuble et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la seule voiture grise restante sur le parking. Ils montèrent aussitôt dedans, Robin au volant. La noiraude sortit rapidement de l'espace de stationnement et s'embrancha sur une grande rue de Tokyo pendant qu'Ace finissait d'engloutir sa tartine et vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans son sac.

-J'ai la désagréable impression que j'ai oublié un truc à l'appart'...

-C'est bizarre, en général ça ne te dérange même pas d'aller à la fac sans ton sac. Lui répondit Robin avec un ton de reproche.

-Oui oui Robin, je sais, je devrais prendre mes études un peu plus au sérieux... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu... Oh mon dieu! Fais demi-tour Robin, maintenant ! S'exclama soudain le jeune homme, horrifié.

La jeune femme enfonça la pédale de frein et pila en plein milieu de la chaussée, faisant freiner brusquement toutes les voitures suivantes qui répondirent par de violents coups de klaxon.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Elle regarda son colocataire et vit que celui-ci avait porté ses mains à son cou. Elle eut soudainement peur qu'il soit en train de faire une crise d'hyperventilation ou quelque chose du genre.

-Mon collier ! J'ai oublié mon collier, il faut qu'on retourne le chercher à l'appartement ! La supplia-t-il en la regardant d'un air complètement paniqué.

Robin poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassurée. Elle ne posa pas plus de question et fit demi-tour en plein milieu de la rue, sans se soucier des hurlements et insultes des autres chauffeurs. A peine arrivé sur le parking, Ace sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à l'immeuble. Robin le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé. Elle savait que le collier d'Ace était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possédait et qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle en connaissait les raisons et ne pouvait pas être vraiment surprise alors elle patienta.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Ace remonta dans la voiture, son collier de perles rouges autour du cou. Robin redémarra la voiture et sortit alors en trombe du parking.

-Je suis désolé si tu arrives en retard à ton école Robin-chan, ce sera encore de ma faute...

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, le professeur Clover m'adore et il a bien compris que je devais emmener chaque matin mon colocataire narcoleptique à la fac parce que celui-ci a raté son permis pour la cinquième fois il y a deux semaines ! Ria Robin.

Ace s'enfonça dans son siège, un faux air boudeur sur le visage.

-J'y peux rien si ce crétin de moniteur d'auto-école me déteste ! Il fait toujours tout pour que je me plante !

-Ace, tu t'es endormi au volant pendant que tu passais ton épreuve...

-Mais c'est à cause de lui ! S'il arrêtait avec ses discours soporifiques, je l'aurais eu depuis longtemps ce permis !

Robin se contenta de rire et continua de rouler à travers les rues de Tokyo. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas en avance...

Ace regarda défiler les grands buildings de la capitale japonaise, une main posée sur son collier. Non seulement ils avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir trouver un appartement au cœur de la capitale, mais Ace avait également la chance d'avoir une amie telle que Robin. N'importe qui l'aurait pris pour un malade à vouloir faire demi-tour pour aller chercher un collier de perles, mais pas son unique amie.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat il y avait maintenant presque quatorze ans. Lui avait été retrouvé abandonné dans un berceau devant l'établissement peu de temps après sa naissance. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut à cause de cela que les années qui suivirent furent les plus pénibles de son existence. En effet, Ace avait eu le malheur selon les dires des autres, de naître le jour où de nombreux parents d'enfants qui arrivèrent à l'orphelinat furent tués dans des catastrophes naturelles. Cette journée fut d'après les informations, la plus mortelle en termes d'accident provoqué par la Nature et le jour où le jeune garçon fêtait son anniversaire, la majorité des enfants de son âge se rendait sur la tombe de leurs parents décédés. Sa date de naissance lui avait même valu le surnom d'«Enfant Maudit». Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi tous les orphelins le rejetaient et refusaient de s'amuser avec lui. Mais avec le temps, il n'avait plus cherché à comprendre et s'était résigné à rester seul, là où il ne gênait personne.

Cependant, alors qu'il était âgé de six ans, Robin était arrivée à l'orphelinat et alors, tout avait changé pour Ace. La jeune fille âgée de huit ans, était arrivée ici après avoir eu un accident de voiture de nuit. Son oncle et sa tante furent tués sur le coup, tandis qu'elle s'en était sorti sans la moindre blessure. Mais la jeune fille se fit elle aussi rejetée par les autres enfants qui ne l'acceptèrent pas, effrayés par le fait qu'elle ait pu survivre à un accident qui aurait dû lui être fatal. Robin se renferma alors sur elle-même et lorsqu'elle tentait d'approcher les autres, les plus grands n'hésitaient pas à la malmener dans le dos des tuteurs. C'est comme ça qu'Ace la trouva dans le parc de l'orphelinat, cachée derrière un arbre en pleurant, la tête recouverte d'un œuf écrasé. Elle fut au début méfiante, mais lorsqu'ils virent tous deux qu'aucun ne craignait l'autre pour son passé, elle le laissa l'aider et ils devinrent très rapidement proches. Plus personne n'osa embêter Robin, craignant le redoutable poing d'Ace, qui du haut de ses six ans, était un vrai petit monstre quand il s'agissait de se battre avec un autre orphelin. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs remontrances de la part de la directrice Dadan.

Ainsi, les deux années qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus agréables pour le jeune Ace qui avait enfin trouvé une amie pour jouer et discuter, il n'était désormais plus seul. Cependant, il eut peur que tout cela s'arrête le jour de ses huit ans, quand Dadan vint le chercher dans son dortoir pour lui annoncer qu'une personne souhaitait le rencontrer et sûrement l'adopter. L'orphelinat devait encore se souvenir de cette journée... Ace s'était débattu de toutes ses forces et avait hurlé qu'il refusait de partir d'ici et qu'il ne quitterait sous aucun prétexte Robin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, ce fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui rentra dans le dortoir d'où provenaient les cris et qui l'envoya valser à travers la pièce avec un bon coup de poing. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Monkey D. Garp qui l'adopta le jour même, et qu'il dût quitter l'orphelinat. Malgré un début et une adaptation assez « difficiles » et contrairement à ses craintes, il ne se retrouva pas de nouveau seul car il rencontra les deux petits-enfants adoptifs de Garp, Luffy et Sabo. Ces-derniers l'acceptèrent immédiatement à la grande surprise du garçon. Ils firent d'ailleurs tourner de nombreuses fois en bourrique leur grand-père. Bien qu'il soit déjà heureux ainsi, la vie d'Ace fut alors comblée le jour où il retrouva Robin au collège et que cette dernière lui apprit qu'elle avait également été adoptée. Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent alors pour ne plus jamais se quitter et c'est ainsi que quelques années plus tard, ils emménagèrent ensemble dans le même appartement, au centre de Tokyo.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda alors Robin voyant son ami plongé dans ses songes.

-A ma meilleure amie, répondit Ace, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, tu as une meilleure amie ? Est-elle sympathique? Ria Robin.

-Plutôt oui, je l'adore et je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle aujourd'hui, même si elle est toujours incapable de faire correctement la cuisine et particulièrement de faire griller des tartines sans les carboniser !

Robin éclata de rire, il était vrai que la cuisine n'était pas son fort, même les choses les plus simples à réaliser était pour elle un vrai challenge...

Continuant à plaisanter, Robin tourna à droite et enfonça soudainement pour la deuxième fois de la matinée son pied sur la pédale de frein, coupant court à leur conversation.

-Bordel, c'est quoi c'délire ?! S'exclama Ace en regardant droit devant eux.

Sous leurs yeux s'étalait sur près de cent mètres et juste avant le plus grand carrefour de la capitale, une longue file de voiture dont la plupart des conducteurs klaxonnaient à tout va.

-Bouge pas Robin, je descends voir ce qu'il se passe. Fit Ace en descendant de la voiture.

-J'aurais du mal à me dégager de là de toute façon...

Ace tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait au carrefour mais ne discernait rien de là où il se trouvait. Il avança de quelques mètres puis finit par demander à un passant qui arrivait en sens inverse.

-Excusez-moi, M'sieur ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? Nous sommes coincés avec mon amie et nous sommes plutôt en retard...

-Ah, je suis désolé jeune homme, mais vous et votre amie ne risquez pas d'arriver tout de suite là où vous vous rendez. L'électricité de la ville semble avoir complètement déraillé et les feux rouges du carrefour ont commencé à changer de couleur de manière totalement aléatoire. Évidemment, l'accident n'a pas manqué... Je ne sais pas exactement combien de voitures se sont percutées mais c'est pas beau à voir...

-Et merde ! Pardon, merci M'sieur ! Cria Ace en courant vers la voiture de Robin.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la portière et se rassit à sa place.

-Alors ? Lui demanda aussitôt la noiraude.

-Laisse tomber, Robin. Gare-toi sur une place sur le bas-côté, il va falloir continuer à pied, ça a percuté en plein carrefour...

-Et merde, c'est plus du retard qu'on va avoir, là...

-Désolé, Robin... Si j'avais été à l'heure...

-On aurait pu se retrouver au carrefour au moment de l'accident, termina Robin en se garant entre deux voitures sur le trottoir. Ace, tu nous as peut-être sauvé la vie alors arrête de t'excuser et grouillons-nous !

Ace la regarda bouche-bée. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Il descendit rapidement de la voiture et aussitôt les deux amis commencèrent à marcher au pas de course. Ils passèrent par le carrefour et effectivement, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Une dizaine de voitures avaient été prises dans l'accident, certaines d'entre-elles n'avaient que le pare-chocs d'abîmé mais d'autres s'étaient directement rentrées dedans, les ambulanciers et les pompiers s'occupaient de celles-là en priorité, ainsi que celles qui s''étaient retournées avec le choc...

Ace et Robin ne s'attardèrent pas, le tableau étant vraiment horrible... Ils hâtèrent encore plus le pas et empruntèrent les petites rues pour aller plus vite. Trois ombres s'engouffrèrent aussitôt à leur suite mais aucun des deux jeunes ne les remarqua, trop pressés.

-Il est quelle heure, Robin ? Demanda Ace, soucieux de savoir que son amie allait arriver en retard à ses cours.

-Environ huit heures vingt, fit la jeune femme en regardant sa montre. Je crois que je n'assisterais pas au premier cours...

-Faisons au moins en sorte que tu sois à l'heure pour le deuxième, alors !

-Et toi aussi, Ace.

-Oui oui, Robin-chan... marmonna le brun en se lamentant.

Au Vu de l'heure, Ace n'avait plus aucunement envie d'aller en cours. Alors qu'ils accéléraient au point de presque courir, ils ne remarquèrent pas que trois personnes se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'eux et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. L'une d'entre-elles commença à tendre le bras vers le jeune homme, elle n'avait plus que quelques pas à faire et elle pourrait l'attraper, elle accéléra, ouvrit la main... mais une personne sortit soudainement d'une rue adjacente. Ace le percuta de plein fouet et tomba sur les fesses, ne l'ayant absolument pas vu venir. Aussitôt, les trois ombres disparurent.

-Bordel, vous pouvez pas faire... Oh, Yasopp-san !

Devant le jeune homme désormais par terre se tenait un grand homme musclé aux cheveux blond coiffés en dreadlocks. Il portait un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon gris avec des bottes noires. L'homme en question tendit la main au plus jeune et l'aida à se relever.

-Et bien, Ace, quelle coïncidence de se croiser en ville. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas en cours ? Demanda Yasopp, le regard suspicieux.

-Ah, longue histoire, Yasopp-san... Oh, je vous présente ma colocataire dont je vous aie souvent parlé, Nico Robin. Robin, je te présente Monsieur Yasopp, mon professeur particulier d'athlétisme !

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Yasopp-san. Fit alors Robin avec un sourire. Ace me parle souvent de vous, à croire que le sport c'est toute sa vie !

-Hahaha, je pourrais dire pareil de vous mademoiselle, vu comment Ace parle de vous...

-La ferme, Yasopp-san... Ah merde, on est toujours à la bourre ! Désolé, on peut pas s'attarder plus longtemps, on se revoit à l'entraînement cet après-midi ! Cria Ace alors que les deux jeunes s'étaient remis à courir pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Et ne sois pas en retard, gamin ! Lui répondit Yasopp avec un sourire.

L'homme regarda son élève courir avec son amie jusqu'à ce que ces deux-là ne soient plus visibles. Il perdit aussitôt son sourire et se tourna vers la rue adjacente.

-Sortez de votre planque, vous êtes aussi discrets qu'un cyclope croisé avec un géant au milieu des nymphes.

Trois personnes apparurent au milieu de la ruelle où Yasopp se situait. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au dieu des vagues.

-Et bah alors ? Vous ne venez pas vous battre ? C'est ça le problème avec les sous-fifres, c'est seulement bon à faire le sale boulot. Pour ce qui est du reste, y a plus personne, fit narquoisement Yasopp en les toisant de haut.

Une ombre se détacha alors du lot et s'avança légèrement.

-Vous ne pourrez le protéger éternellement... Un jour, vous allez commettre une erreur et ce jour-là, nous serons là, vous pouvez compter là-dessus.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, les trois ombres s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Yasopp seul dans la rue.

-C'est ce que nous verrons...

-Yasopp, Yasopp ! S'écria soudainement une voix que le blond aurait reconnu entre mille.

Lucky Roux arriva vers son frère en courant, un morceau de viande à la main, comme à son habitude.

-C'est une catastrophe, Yasopp. Fit le nouvel arrivant en s'arrêtant devant lui. Il y en a partout dans la ville, j'ai fouillé tous les environs, ils sont à chaque coin de rue ! On dirait... On dirait que presque la moitié des habitants des enfers sont remontés sur Terre !

Yasopp poussa un long soupir... Ce qui devait arriver c'était finalement produit. Teach était plus décidé que jamais à s'emparer du garçon, quel que soit les moyens employés. Ils n'avaient plus le choix désormais.

-Allons prévenir Garp de garder un œil sur Ace, nous devons aller avertir Shanks que désormais nous allons avoir besoin de renforts pour protéger le petit...

* * *

-A ce soir, Ace ! Cria Robin en continuant à courir, son école étant plus loin que la faculté d'Ace.

-A ce soir, Robin-chan ! Fit Ace en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Le garçon se tourna alors vers sa faculté, une grimace sur le visage. Il détestait cet endroit. C'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son grand-père et pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien qu'il avait continué ses études après le bac, choisissant une fac littéralement au hasard. La seule chose qui plaisait vraiment à Ace, c'était l'athlétisme. Il adorait le sport et c'était pourquoi il s'était inscrit à un club dès son entrée au collège. Il avait alors été abordé par Yasopp qui avait remarqué ses prouesses et lui avait proposé de devenir son coach particulier. Ace n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et il ne le regrettait absolument pas aujourd'hui. Son professeur le poussait à toujours se dépasser et il était un véritable soutien pour le plus jeune.

Alors qu'Ace allait faire demi-tour pour se rendre au gymnase, l'image de Robin et de son grand-père se superposèrent dans sa tête.

« Tu devrais prendre tes études plus aux sérieux, Ace. »

« Bon sang, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à prendre ta vie en main? Petit-fils ingrat ! »

Ace faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Même quand ils ne sont pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me poursuivent ces deux-là, maugréa le garçon en prenant la direction de la faculté, ne manquant pas de bien traîner des pieds.

Le garçon entra discrètement dans l'amphithéâtre en passant par les escaliers de secours, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il pénétra ainsi par le haut de la grande salle et alla s'installer juste à côté, au dernier rang où il n'y avait personne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des amis ici. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à dos le petit caïd de l'université, Helmeppo ainsi que sa bande dès sa première année à la faculté, tout le monde l'évitait pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec eux. Pas que ça dérangeait Ace, du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille et qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'administration...

Le garçon prit tout de même la peine de sortir une feuille et de prendre quelques notes. Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis plus de trente minutes et celui-ci n'avait ni queue ni tête pour Ace. Il était en troisième année de faculté de droit et se demandait tous les jours pourquoi il continuait à venir. Ah oui, le vieux... Peut-être faudrait-il un jour qu'il discute avec lui du fait qu'il détestait ses études ? Non, Ace ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Garp, malgré une éducation assez musclée, lui avait donné tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer avoir un jour dans sa vie. Il lui avait offert un nouveau toit, une famille, ses deux frères Luffy et Sabo, une éducation, mais surtout de l'_amour_. Et pour le garçon qui avait passé sa jeunesse dans le rejet total avant l'arrivée de Robin, c'était pour lui le plus beau cadeau que son grand-père adoptif ait pu lui faire.

Ace attendit donc impatiemment midi pour remballer en vitesse ses affaires et ressortir par là où il était entré. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe sur Helmeppo pour parfaire cette matinée pourrie. Pas qu'il avait peur de le croiser, non, il lui avait déjà mis sa raclée une fois et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, seulement Garp lui avait toujours dit de n'user de la force que pour protéger sa vie ou celle des autres. En l'occurrence, il y a trois ans il avait empêché le caïd et sa bande de racketter un première année assez peureux et il n'avait pas vraiment été tendre... Il avait alors reçu un avertissement de l'administration lui disant que c'était le dernier, en plus de la promesse d'Helmeppo de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il attendait toujours...

Lorsqu'Ace sortit de la faculté, il hésita sur le chemin à prendre. Rentrer chez lui ou aller directement au gymnase. Il opta pour la deuxième option, il s'achèterait un en-cas sur la route. Il cala alors son sac sur son dos et partit en direction du complexe sportif en footing, histoire de s'échauffer tout de suite. Il faudrait aussi qu'il envoie un message à Robin pour savoir si elle n'était pas arrivée trop en retard à ses cours...

Alors qu'il tournait à un carrefour, Ace percuta une nouvelle fois quelqu'un de plein fouet, ce qui l'arrêta net dans sa course et le fit tomber par terre pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

-P'tin, c'est vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui... maugréa le garçon.

Il se releva péniblement, le choc ayant été plutôt violent.

-Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais... Vous allez bien ? demanda le garçon à la personne qu'il venait de percuter.

Il remarqua que celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tandis que lui était tombé à la renverse. Inconsciemment, une alarme s'alluma dans la tête du plus jeune. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui portait un accoutrement étrange. Il portait un chapeau noir haut de forme ainsi qu'une canne d'un rose fuchsia dans sa main droite. Il était vêtu d'une salopette violette sous laquelle il avait revêtu une chemise blanche à motif. Mais ce qui alerta le plus Ace, ce fut son sourire. Un sourire typiquement_ mauvais_.

-Bonjour, Ace. Je suis désolé de devoir agir de manière si brusque mais je vais devoir te demander de me suivre bien gentiment sans faire d'histoire, fit l'inconnu en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains, sans se défaire de son sourire agaçant.

Ace ne tilta pas que la personne connaissait son prénom et eut un léger rire.

-Je suis désolé pour vous, mais je crois que vous êtes tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

Aussitôt, Ace se servit du poids de son corps pour balancer un coup de pied en direction de la poitrine de l'inconnu qui n'avait visiblement pas de bonnes intentions à son égard. Le garçon ne doutait absolument pas de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre. Après tout, c'était son grand-père lui-même qui lui avait appris les rudiments du corps à corps et il les avait perfectionné avec ses frères. En revanche, ce qu'Ace n'avait pas prévu durant ses entraînements, c'est qu'un jour sa jambe passe au travers du torse d'un inconnu.

Le garçon au collier de perles resta figé dans sa surprise. Il venait de se passer quoi là ?

-Ahlalala... Je t'avais pourtant demandé de me suivre sans faire d'histoire, fit l'homme au chapeau.

Avant qu'Ace n'ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, l'individu lui attrapa le poignet. Reprenant ses esprits, il voulut se dégager aussitôt mais à peine eut-il le temps de faire un geste qu'il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner complètement.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que...

Ace ne put finir sa phrase, son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourd, comme si on lui retirait toute énergie vitale. Et alors qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance et sentait l'homme le tirer à lui, il se fit soudainement projeter plusieurs mètres plus loin par une violente secousse et alla s'écraser lamentablement contre un mur de brique. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une lumière vive d'un bleu turquoise avant de s'évanouir, trop faible pour rester conscient et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 4! (review, pas review...? Review? :D)_

**Petite note concernant le prochain chapitre :** A partir du chapitre 4, la fiction passera au **rated M**, j'espère que cela ne vous posera aucun problème, bien que cela ne sera pas valable pour tous les chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de la fiction Le fils des Divinités Primordiales. Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, mais mes partiels ont un peu compliquées les choses... Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les précédents et j'espère pouvoir publier le cinquième plus rapidement.**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois Deathgothika sans qui vous risqueriez à chaque chapitre la crise cardiaque devant certaines fautes de français impardonnables...**

**Et un dernier petit mot juste pour vous dire que j'accepte avec joie toutes remarques constructives concernant cette fiction, qu'elles soient positives ou même très négatives, mais que je ne souhaite pas être la cible de votre mauvaise humeur, notamment dans certaines reviews un peu... insultantes. ^^ (Même si aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement à cause de mon retard, vous avez le droit!)**

**Et encore merci pour toutes les personnes prenant le temps de poster une petite review, lire cette fiction ou l'ajouter à leurs favoris!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**XoXonii** : C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que cette fiction te plaît, et je suis ravie que le chapitre 3 t'ait plus encore plus que les deux autres. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu plus court que les autres... Mais les prochains chapitres devraient être un peu plus long !

* * *

_Sur l'Olympe, un peu plus tôt._

-M-Marco... S'il te plaît ! S'écria Boa, le bras droit replié sur son front, l'autre posé sur son ventre.

La déesse des plaisirs était allongée sur un grand lit à baldaquin à tentures et à draps rouges qui trônait au centre d'une grande pièce rectangulaire, éclairée par les grandes fenêtres sans vitres qui donnaient vues sur les monts cotonneux de l'Olympe. La pièce avait été décorée avec soin, laissant aisément deviner qui était la propriétaire de la demeure. En effet, tous les murs étaient tapissés par de grands pans d'un rouge clair, ainsi que de nombreux tableaux représentant des scènes plus ou moins explicites. La demeure d'Aphrodite était à l'image de sa maîtresse, finement habillé et respirant la luxure.

Le corps nu de la déesse était totalement exposé au centre du lit, au milieu des couvertures, tout comme ses jambes qui étaient fléchies au maximum à cause de ces deux mains qui les maintenaient fermement sous les cuisses. Au milieu d'entre-elles, sous les draps, on pouvait apercevoir quelques cheveux blonds dépasser.

-Ça... Ça suffit ! S'exclama Boa, cambrant encore plus le dos.

Hancock s'agitait de plus en plus, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que la normale, sa tête roulant de gauche à droite de façon désordonnée et des gémissements entrecoupés de petits cris s'élevaient dans la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient, elle et son compagnon de jeu. Pour seule réponse, Marco enfonça à nouveau sa langue dans l'intimité étroite et si humide de la déesse qu'il sentit encore une fois prise d'un tremblement.

- Gardes tes jambes dans cette position. dit-il alors, quittant un instant son terrain de jeu.

Sachant que Marco serait capable de la laisser ainsi si elle n'obéissait pas, Boa glissa ses mains sous ses genoux et maintint ses jambes ainsi. Elle faillit cependant les lâcher aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Marco retourner s'amuser sur son bouton de chair, cette fois-ci accompagné de deux de ses doigts qui se glissèrent immédiatement en elle. Le blond exécuta de lents mouvements, alternant va-et-vient et mouvement de ciseaux dans un rythme irrégulier, ne laissant jamais à Boa la possibilité de prévoir ses gestes. Le plaisir procuré était à la limite du soutenable pour la déesse qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et attendait désespérément une délivrance qui ne venait pas. Marco connaissant ses réactions dans les moindres détails et s'arrangeant toujours pour tout arrêter lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'extase.

Bien qu'il ne se lassait jamais de l'expression de pure luxure qu'affichait Boa dans ces moments où il la poussait à bout, Marco avait lui aussi un besoin à satisfaire et qui avait suffisamment attendu. Il embrassa une dernière fois le clitoris de la déesse et, laissant ses doigts là où ils étaient, remonta lentement le long du corps si tentateur, ne manquant pas de mordiller au passage les deux bouts de chair tendus, révélant son propre corps nu en sortant des draps. Hancock lâcha alors l'une de ses jambes et vint passer sa main sur la nuque du messager des dieux puis s'empara de ses lèvres qui l'avaient si souvent fait crier de plaisir. La langue du blond partit immédiatement à la recherche de sa consœur avec qui elle entama un long ballet endiablé. Hancock étouffa un long gémissement à travers ce baiser, Marco continuant à bouger ses doigts toujours en elle, en ajoutant même un troisième.

-J'ai envie de te prendre, Hancock... souffla le blond d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir en cassant le baiser.

-Depêche-toi... Je t'en prie ! Cria Boa lorsque les doigts en elle trouvèrent un point bien particulier.

Accédant à ses désirs, Marco retira ses doigts, soutirant un gémissement plaintif à la brune. Il posa alors ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de la déesse et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'il entrait enfin en elle d'un coup de rein. Il buta immédiatement sur ce point qui pouvait faire perdre la raison à la déesse, ce qui ne manqua pas. Ils gémirent à l'unisson.

* * *

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ?

-Je ne peux pas, père doit certainement m'attendre et c'est déjà une chance que nous n'ayons pas été interrompus, fit Marco en remettant son pantacourt traditionnel.

Boa, toujours allongée sur son lit et recouverte partiellement de l'un de ses draps, émit un rire en se souvenant de la fois où leur père avait appelé Marco à lui alors qu'ils étaient... occupés.

-Tu vas encore devoir descendre sur Terre, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda la déesse avec une moue triste.

-Je ne sais pas, sûrement. Ne fais pas comme si cela t'attristait, tu iras juste batifoler avec Kidd comme à ton habitude.

-Tu parles, depuis qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Trafalgar, il ne vient même plus me voir ! Pesta Hancock, réellement énervée.

-Oh, la déesse de l'amour se sentirait-elle abandonnée ? Fit narquoisement Marco alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler sa chemise. Ton mari ne te satisfait donc pas ?

Boa se redressa vivement et afficha une mine furieuse. Marco leva ses mains en signe de paix, il savait bien que le sujet d'Akainu était très sensible à aborder avec Hancock qui n'avait jamais voulu de ce mariage.

-Du calme, j'ai compris... Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour toi, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un avec qui t'adonner à tes occupations préférées.

-Ce que tu as de la chance de descendre aussi souvent sur Terre... Les humains sont si divertissants !

-Rien ne t'empêche de descendre de temps à autre, tu sais très bien qu'aucun mortel ne peut te résister, c'est déjà assez dur pour un dieu de le faire...

Boa rampa alors jusqu'à Marco qui était assis sur le rebord du lit, laissant au passage tomber le drap qui la recouvrait. Elle colla sa poitrine à son dos et passa ses mains dans sa chemise ouverte, redessinant les traits de son tatouage.

-Vraiment ? Fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. C'est difficile pour toi de me résister ?

Marco soupira. Il aurait vraiment aimé rester mais il ne pouvait faire faux-bond à son père. Il se leva du lit, se détachant difficilement du corps tentateur de la déesse des plaisirs. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air à la fois joueur et conspirateur.

-Tu es vraiment la tentation même, souffla Marco en se penchant, pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de la déesse.

Il se sépara d'elle après cet échange et se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. La demeure d'Hancock était très différente de la sienne. Elle ressemblait d'autant plus à une maison que l'on pourrait trouver sur Terre, faite de marbre et de plusieurs pièces fonctionnelles. A la différence, les nombreuses fenêtres ne comportaient pas de vitres et Marco n'eut qu'à s'élancer, prenant sa forme de phénix, et il partit en direction de la demeure de Barbe Blanche, au centre de l'Olympe. Il était incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté en compagnie de Boa mais il savait que cela faisait un moment... Il avait eu besoin de décharger toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières années à devoir descendre sur Terre porter des messages à Shanks ou conduire des âmes aux enfers sans même pouvoir profiter des plaisirs que pouvait lui offrir ce monde. Et la déesse de l'amour avait été plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir l'accueillir chez elle.

En effet, depuis la naissance de l'enfant, Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé de ne plus s'attarder sur Terre, la situation y étant de plus en plus tendu. Depuis ce fameux jour, Marco devait fréquemment descendre dans le monde inférieur, afin de tenir informer son père de l'évolution du petit « Portgas D. Ace ». Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, le reste du temps, il s'entretenait avec Garp ou Shanks en leur seule présence.

Marco vola encore quelques instants puis lorsqu'il fut assez proche du panthéon, immense bâtisse de marbre blanc d'une cinquantaine de mètre de hauteur parmi les nuages, il se rapprocha du sol et reprit sa forme humaine. Les murs de l'enceinte n'en étaient pas vraiment, ils étaient composés uniquement de grandes colonnes antiques entre lesquelles passaient les différents chemins menant aux habitations des différents Dieux.

Marco s'embrancha sur le plus grand chemin, celui qui passait au centre des colonnes et qui menait au Roi des dieux. Il entendait de grands éclats de voix et reconnu aisément de qui ils provenaient. Il arriva devant la fontaine de Jouvence qui s'écoulait sans bruit et la contourna, se retrouvant face à la source de ce grand vacarme. Devant lui, traditionnellement assis sur son siège se tenait Barbe Blanche. A ses côtés, debout et se tenant fièrement, Marco reconnut Kalifa, épouse d'Edward Newgate. Le blond eut un frisson lorsqu'il la vit. Il n'y avait rien à faire, jamais il ne pourrait l'apprécier... En face d'eux se trouvaient deux autres dieux, celui de la sagesse et celui de la Guerre, Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd. Les éclats de voix qu'avaient entendue Marco venait d'ailleurs de ce dernier qui visiblement, n'était encore une fois pas d'accord avec le Dieu de la stratégie.

-C'est complètement insensé ! S'exclama le roux. Ça revient clairement à donner la seule arme qui peut nous anéantir à nos plus grands ennemis ! Je refuse catégoriquement de rester ici à ne rien faire. Dieu de la sagesse de mon cul, oui ! Tu trembles juste à l'idée de devoir affronter quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, Trafalgar !

-Tu oublies une chose Eustass-ya, soupira l'autre dieu, exaspéré de devoir se répéter. Si nous descendons sur Terre nous emparer de l'enfant, non seulement ce serait considéré comme une trahison envers Shanks, ce qui entraînerait une guerre entre le royaume de l'Olympe et celui de la Terre, mais de plus, je doute que l'enfant accepte sans rien dire de se soumettre aux lois de Barbe Blanche alors qu'il vient de se faire kidnapper, dieu ou non...

-Alors quoi ?! Rugit Eustass. On attend que Teach s'en empare et utilise ses pouvoirs contre le vieux ?

Marco vit Barbe Blanche pousser un soupir et appuyer sa tête contre sa main, sans doute fatigué.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Eustass, intervint alors Kalifa, attirant l'intention des dieux présents sur elle. Laisser l'enfant des deux divinités primordiales principales aux mains de cette incapable de Shanks pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour notre avenir... Qui sait ce que Garp a pu lui enseigner ? Il pourrait très bien lui avoir dit toute la vérité et tenter de le monter contre nous.

Barbe Blanche se redressa sur son siège et regarda Marco.

-Pour ça, je ne me fais aucun souci, approche-toi Marco.

Les Dieux posèrent immédiatement leur regard sur le nouvel arrivant, ne l'ayant toujours pas vu. Marco obéit et s'approcha jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Eustass et Trafalgar. Il salua alors Barbe Blanche et Kalifa avant de se redresser.

-Marco descend régulièrement sur Terre pour s'entretenir avec Shanks et Garp à propos de l'évolution du petit et me transmettre ce qu'il devient. Alors à ton avis Marco, que devrions-nous faire à propos de l'enfant ?

Eustass et Trafalgar regardèrent leur père comme s'il était devenu fou, tandis que Kalifa lui jeta un regard méprisant. Marco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Ace n'est toujours pas au courant de ses origines divines et Garp veille bien sur lui. De plus, à mon avis, Roger n'appréciera pas forcement que l'on détruise l'enveloppe charnelle de son fils pour l'emmener sur l'Olympe. Et, encore à mon humble avis, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se retrouver face à un dieu des enfers dangereux qu'au dieu du ciel enragé.

Eustass renifla dédaigneusement à l'entente de son frère.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Law et Marco... Tant que la situation est stable, mieux vaut la laisser telle quelle. Kalifa ?

L'épouse du Dieu des Dieux se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle avait assisté il y a des millénaires à la colère de Gol D. Roger et aucun ne souhaitait la subir de nouveau.

Eustass, voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas gain de cause aujourd'hui encore, afficha une mine dégoûtée, tourna des talons et partit sur le chemin menant chez lui. Trafalgar s'inclina devant son père ainsi que Kalifa et partit à sa suite, sachant très bien comment le calmer...

-Et bien, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ces deux-la s'entendront sur la stratégie à adopter... Même si je suis surpris qu'ils aient trouvé un autre terrain d'entente, guararararara !

Kalifa jeta un regard blasé à son époux et Marco émit un rire à la remarque de son père. Il est vrai que la « relation » qu'entretenaient Trafalgar et Eustass avaient laissé tous les dieux de l'Olympe ébahis. Qui aurait cru que les deux divinités constamment en conflit ne l'étaient en faite pas toujours, notamment dans un lit...

-Je crois que ce n'est pas pour discuter de Law et Kidd que nous avons fait venir ton fils, Edward, fit alors Kalifa, agacée.

La déesse des mariages portait une longue robe blanche en tissu léger et qui tenait par un fin fil d'or qui passait derrière sa nuque. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, épousant les formes de son corps. C'était certainement l'une des divinités les plus belles, avec Boa et Shirahoshi, mais aussi sans aucun doute, la plus effrayante. Et pour cause, elle était la seule personne à savoir faire changer d'avis Barbe Blanche.

-Effectivement, Kalifa... Marco, comme tu t'en doutes, je vais une fois de plus te demander de descendre.

En effet, Marco n'était pas stupide, il descendait très régulièrement sur Terre depuis vingt ans et toujours pour la même raison.

-Cependant, je ne vais pas te demander d'aller sur Terre aujourd'hui, fit Barbe Blanche sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Si son père ne voulait pas qu'il aille voir Shanks ou Garp... Et merde.

-Tu vas descendre aux Enfers cette fois-ci, et pas pour y accompagner les âmes des mortels en perdition, poursuivit Kalifa à la place de son époux.

-En effet, fils... J'aimerais que cette fois-ci, tu ne t'arrêtes pas à Bonney à qui tu as toujours remis les âmes des mortels, mais que tu ailles à la rencontre de Teach pour lui transmettre un message.

Marco soupira. Pas qu'il ait peur de Teach, non il ne craignait pas le Dieu des enfers. Mais il ne supportait pas l'atmosphère du bas-monde. L'air y était lourd, nauséabond... Les âmes y résidant hurlaient continuellement, les Dieux vivant avec Teach avaient une aura malsaine et Barbe Noire, tout comme Shanks, en possédait une qu'il était difficile de supporter.

Cependant, le Phénix n'émit aucune opposition. C'était son devoir et il le savait.

-Écoute bien Marco, je veux que tu lui transmettes ceci, mot pour mot.

Le blond se concentra et écouta attentivement son père.

-« Il est encore temps de tout arrêter, mon frère. L'enfant est un dieu et comme toute divinité, il viendra sur l'Olympe à la mort de son enveloppe charnelle et choisira ensuite la voie qu'il veut suivre. Sa décision sera la nôtre et nous nous y plierons, il est grand temps que nous soyons punis pour nos pêchés. Nous n'avons pas à nous opposer à cela et je ne le ferais que si la vie de mes enfant est menacée, quitte à y laisser la mienne et à affronter à nouveau la colère de Roger moi-même. »

Barbe Blanche se tut alors, laissant un grand silence s'abattre sur le panthéon. Kalifa gardait la tête baissée, n'ayant rien a ajouté. Quant à Marco, il était tout simplement ému. Ému et plus que fier d'être le fils de cet homme.

-Je pars immédiatement, père. Fit alors le blond en se transformant aussitôt en phénix.

-Fais attention sur le chemin, Marco...

* * *

Marco survola rapidement l'Olympe avant de plonger sur le passage qui s'ouvrait vers la Terre entre les nuages. Comme à chaque fois, il se laissa pendant quelques instants porter par les courants descendants avant d'en sortir et de piquer à nouveau vers la terre ferme. S'il devait descendre en enfer, autant accomplir par la même occasion la tâche qui lui avait été attribué à sa naissance, à savoir guider jusqu'aux enfers les âmes des mortels décédés qui refusaient de descendre dans le bas-monde. Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait qui était en droit d'accéder au repos éternel ou à une mort maudite. D'autres dieux s'en chargeaient, forte heureusement, il devait seulement les y conduire.

Le Phénix utilisa alors son pouvoir sensoriel, appelé haki, qui lui permettait de repérer les âmes en perdition. Le haki n'était pas possédé par tous les dieux, il ne venait que si l'on s'entraînait pour l'obtenir. Évidemment, selon la plupart des divinités, ils avaient bien mieux à faire et c'était une perte de temps. Mais pour Marco, il était indispensable. Il était aisé de repérer n'importe quelle personne dont on connaissait l'aura grâce à ce pouvoir.

Le Phénix continua sa descente vers la Terre afin que son pouvoir soit d'autant plus optimal. Il sentait l'essence de chaque être vivant sur ce monde, homme, animal, dieu... Il se concentra alors afin de pouvoir discerner une âme d'une autre. L'énergie de Shanks était évidemment la plus puissante et il pouvait la sentir nettement se détacher des autres. Il l'oublia, ainsi que celle des autres dieux présents sur Terre, et essaya de discerner une âme vagabonde.

Alors qu'il descendait toujours, Marco stoppa soudainement net sa course. Il se concentra à nouveau quelques minutes et remarqua encore la même chose. Le Phénix plissa des yeux. Quelque chose le dérangeait et perturbait son haki, et ce n'était pas dû à Shanks... Une aura sombre et néfaste sortait du lot de celle qu'il ressentait et il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle d'un être qui ne devait pas se trouver sur ce monde car il n'avait absolument rien à y faire... Mais ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il remarqua, non. Pas loin de l'aura cruelle qu'il ressentait, il pouvait percevoir une infime énergie, petite certes, mais qui semblait s'agiter dans tous les sens... Et il reconnaissait aussi cette aura pour l'avoir déjà sentit une fois auparavant.

Avant même de chercher à comprendre, Marco reprit son vol et fonça cette fois-ci à vive allure et le plus vite possible vers les deux énergies qu'il ressentait, se laissant surtout guider par la plus néfaste. C'était sûr, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il s'agissait de Laffitte, le dieu de la haine des mortels qui résidait habituellement aux côtés de Teach dans les enfers. Et s'il était là, c'est que Barbe Noire avait décidé de sortir les grands moyens. En effet, proche de Laffitte, cette énergie qu'il percevait de manière infime n'était autre que celle de Portgas D. Ace, l'enfant des divinités primordiales. Mais ce qui inquiétait plus que tout Marco, c'était le fait qu'il ne sentait absolument aucune autre présence divine aux alentours. Bordel, où étaient les Dieux en charge de sa protection?!

Le Phénix accéléra encore plus, scindant l'air en deux. Il apercevait enfin la ville de Tokyo lorsqu'il perçut l'énergie de l'enfant rentrer en contact avec celle du dieu de la haine.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » cria Marco, hors de lui. Si Teach s'emparait du gamin, c'était terminé, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

Passant entre les grands buildings de la ville, il fonça à vive allure et arriva enfin dans la rue déserte où il aperçut au loin Laffitte, qui tirait à lui un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Sans même réfléchir, Marco piqua net en leur direction et avant même que le sbire de Teach ne le remarque et ne puisse emporter sa charge, le Phénix envoya valser le garçon d'un coup d'aile plusieurs mètres plus loin, tandis qu'il se redressait de toute sa hauteur pour faire face au Dieu de la haine, les ailes déployées.

Laffitte, surpris, recula de plusieurs bonds en arrière afin de mettre une dizaine de mètres entre lui et le nouvel arrivant. Il avait perdu son sourire.

-Laffitte, grogna Marco qui reprit forme humaine, des flammes bleues crépitant cependant encore autour de lui. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire, Laffitte ?! L'enfant doit rester sur Terre !

-Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà, le pigeon voyageur des dieux ! S'exclama Laffitte, faisant tourner à nouveau sa canne entre ses mains. Allons, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je voulais juste le voir d'un peu plus près...

Le dieu tenta alors de faire un pas en avant. Tenta était le mot juste car à peine eut-il le temps d'avancer la jambe qu'un vent violent s'abattit sur lui à contre-sens et que de hautes flammes bleues l'entourèrent, l'enfermant dans une prison de feu avec Marco.

-Et bien, on dirait que tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser faire, soupira l'homme au chapeau. De toutes façons, Teach avait stipulé qu'il fallait s'emparer de l'enfant discrètement, la mission est donc un échec. Bah, je reviendrais plus tard ! A bientôt, Marco !

Marco n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et regarda Laffitte s'évaporer dans un nuage de poussière. Il ne pouvait pas le poursuivre, il devait s'occuper avant tout de l'enfant. Aussitôt, le vent cessa et les flammes bleues disparurent. Le blond se précipita alors vers le garçon qui avait échoué contre un mur de brique et s'était évanoui. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et vérifia avant tout s'il n'avait pas de blessures graves. Il passa ses mains sur ses jambes, ses bras et son torse, mais ne détecta aucune lésion. En observant à son tour son visage, Marco ne put cacher sa surprise. Il est vrai que le garçon était appelé « l'enfant » sur l'Olympe mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec ce gamin qu'il avait rencontré il y a douze ans.

* * *

_Douze ans plus tôt_

Marco planait à quelques mètres au dessus du sol de la Terre. Il sortait du palais de Shanks et était plutôt énervé contre lui-même. En effet, le Phénix avait oublié que l'enfant devait être récupéré par Garp à ses huit ans. Il avait oublié. A cause de cela, lorsqu'il était descendu sur Terre, il n'avait pas ressenti la faible aura du gamin comme il en avait l'habitude et avait paniqué comme un débutant. Il avait alors foncé au palais de Shanks et avait débarqué en agressant la divinité pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait du gamin. Le Dieu lui avait alors tout simplement souri et lui avait répondu que s'il ne ressentait pas son énergie, c'est qu'elle devait être masquée par la puissance qui se dégageait de le blond se fut souvenu, il s'était insulté de tous les noms. Comment avait-il pu oublier une chose pareille ?

Voilà pourquoi Marco volait à présent en direction d'un petit village à la périphérie de la ville d'Osaka au Japon, pays où l'enfant grandissait. Il devait se tenir informer de l'évolution du petit et transmettre ces informations à son père. Shanks lui avait alors dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il devrait se référer à Garp pour cela.

A peine une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Marco aperçut enfin une maison un peu isolée du reste du village, et de laquelle il pouvait percevoir l'énergie du dieu de la force, Monkey D. Garp. Il perdit peu à peu de l'altitude jusqu'à reprendre forme humaine et atterrit devant la porte de l'habitation. Cette dernière n'était pas immense mais suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y élever trois gamins.

Avant même de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme aux cheveux gris d'une imposante stature. Celui-ci avait également une barbe de la même couleur ainsi qu'une fine cicatrice qui passait sous son œil gauche. Il portait une chemise bleue dont il avait retroussé les manches et un pantalon blanc. Marco pouvait ressentir une immense aura se dégager de lui, bien qu'il savait qu'il la contenait.

-Entre, Marco. Fit Garp à voix basse, se poussant sur le côté. Fais doucement, le gamin dort dans le salon.

Marco haussa un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les volets avaient déjà été fermés et la pièce principale sur laquelle donnait la petite entrée était éclairée par les deux lustres du plafond. Bien que la décoration restait sobre, l'endroit dégageait une sensation de chaleur qui rappela à Marco la demeure de son père. Un parquet en bois clair tapissait le sol et contrastait avec les murs en papier peint rouge sombre. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table de la même matière que le sol autour de laquelle se trouvaient quatre chaises et à sa droite se tenait une sorte de buffet qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la pièce. Ce fut cependant ce qui se trouvait sur la gauche de la pièce qui attira le regard de Marco. Une partie du mur où se situait une fenêtre se détachait du reste, formant ainsi une sorte de petite alcôve, et se trouvait un peu plus à l'ombre de la lumière que le reste de la pièce. Dans cette espace, un canapé en cuir noir avait été glissé et dessus, enroulé dans un plaid rouge sombre, l'on pouvait distinguer une petite forme roulée en boule.

-Assieds-toi donc, fit Garp, toujours à voix basse.

Marco s'avança jusqu'à la table et s'installa sur une chaise, celle qui se tenait face au canapé. De là où il se trouvait, il put y apercevoir le visage d'un enfant qui dormait profondément. Marco, sans savoir pourquoi, fut surpris. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, après tout, c'était juste un enfant, mais il ne se l'était pas représenté ainsi. Seule la tête du gamin dépassait de sous le plaid. On pouvait y apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs ondulés sur une petite tête ronde parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et un air paisible s'affichait sur son minois d'enfant.

-Alors c'est ça le fils de Rouge et Roger ? Fit Marco. Un gamin avec des tâches de rousseur et un air niais ?

Garp émit un rire avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la droite de Marco.

-Ne te fis pas à son expression quand il dort. Ce garçon est une vraie terreur, il a réussi à mettre Luffy à terre avant-hier, quand il est arrivé ici...

-Luffy ? Le fils de Dragon ? S'étonna Marco, la surprise clairement affichée sur son visage.

-Lui-même... Je suis en charge de son éducation depuis que son père est parti régler certaines affaires, tout comme Sabo.

-Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à lui ?

Garp soupira avant de regarder le petit bout d'homme qui dormait sur le canapé.

-Pour la même raison pour laquelle il dort sur ce canapé. Il refuse tout contact avec Luffy et Sabo. Quand ils essayent de l'approcher, il se braque aussitôt et en vient directement aux mains sans même discuter. Et même si je le corrige à chaque fois, il en est toujours là... La nuit dernière, il est allé jusqu'à dormir dehors pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce que les garçons.

Marco fronça les sourcils et interrogea muettement Garp du regard.

-J'ai discuté avec la directrice de l'orphelinat où il a grandi jusqu'ici... Mis à part une petite fille, aucun humain ne lui a fait de cadeau et il a dû apprendre à en venir rapidement aux mains pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus par les plus grands. Aujourd'hui, il pense qu'il est impossible pour lui d'accorder sa confiance à quiconque ... Mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai entièrement confiance en Luffy et Sabo pour lui réapprendre à avoir foi en l'humanité.

Marco gardait son regard fixé sur le gosse qui dormait, tout en écoutant Garp parler de lui.

L'enfant changea de position et se mit sur le dos, ses bras sortant du plaid et venant se mettre de chaque côté de sa tête. Le blond savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, particulièrement chez les dieux, mais c'était tout de même difficile à assimiler...

-J'ai dû mal à croire qu'un gamin comme lui puisse posséder le pouvoir de mettre fin au règne des Trois Frères... finit par dire Marco.

Pour lui, c'était déjà inconcevable qu'une personne puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'affronter Barbe Blanche, alors être capable de le tuer...

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis quand j'ai vu cet enfant buté pour la première fois, lui répondit Garp très sérieusement. Poses donc ta main sur lui et concentre-toi.

Marco regarda surpris le Dieu de la force mais n'émit aucune objection. Après tout, il était là pour tenir compte de l'état du gamin. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers le canapé occupé. Lorsqu'il fut devant l'enfant, celui-ci fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Le blond se pencha sur lui suffisamment pour que sa main puisse se poser sur son torse, par dessus le débardeur orange que portait le petit. Il ressentit aussitôt une aura divine, qui était bien cachée mais tout de même présente. Enfin, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il s'agissait du fils de deux dieux après tout... Le Messager des dieux ferma alors les yeux et se concentra, comme le lui avait demandé Garp. Il dû faire un véritable effort pour arriver à distinguer quelque chose à travers son aura et ce fut seulement après quelques minutes qu'il ressentit la sensation recherchée. C'était... étrange. Ce n'était pas l'aura ni l'énergie de l'enfant qu'il percevait, non. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et ça s'agitait. La chose, bien que faible, semblait s'agiter violemment au plus profond de l'enfant. Si Marco devait se représenter cette sensation, cela ressemblerait à un fauve enfermé dans une cage bien trop petite.

-C'est le pouvoir qui lui a été conféré par ses parents... Son père, plus précisément. Et il est actuellement drainé et retenu par ce corps de mortel.

Marco se redressa et coupa le contact qu'il avait avec l'enfant. Celui-ci afficha aussitôt une mine plus détendu. Le blond le regarda, choqué.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses Marco, et c'est là mon rôle. Je dois l'entraîner à son insu à contrôler les pulsions de son pouvoir pour qu'il n'éclate pas à la mort de son enveloppe charnelle. Le Roux craint les conséquences que cela aurait pour la Terre et ses habitants s'il venait à perdre le contrôle... Surtout que le petit n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il aurait fait du mal à sa mère.

L'évocation de Rouge poussa Marco à se retourner vers l'autre dieu.

-Il n'a absolument aucune information sur ses parents ? Pas même fausse ?

-Il ne sait rien de son père. En revanche, Rouge lui a laissé un beau présent à sa naissance...

-Le collier qu'il porte, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le blond en regardant à nouveau le garçon endormi. Je peux sentir une aura divine s'en élever.

Garp sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Le petit m'a raconté une histoire intéressante à son propos, ça m'a bien fait rire. A l'orphelinat, ses tuteurs lui ont dit que ce collier était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé sur lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert devant les portes de l'orphelinat et qu'ils en avaient déduit qu'il devait provenir de sa mère en gage de souvenir. Depuis, il ne s'en est jamais séparé et il est même persuadé que c'est un collier « magique » ! Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il pensait une chose pareille, il m'a expliqué qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il a grandi, son collier n'est jamais devenu trop petit et en comptant les perles, il s'est rendu compte qu'il y en avait plus qu'au début. Mais évidemment, personne ne l'a jamais cru... Ses tuteurs l'ont plusieurs fois menacé de le punir s'il n'arrêtait pas de mentir à tord et à travers. Ces humains... s'ils savaient à qui ils s'adressaient...

-Il doit beaucoup y tenir... souffla Marco.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Marco.

Marco continua de fixer l'enfant qui dormait toujours. Il devait certainement être en train de rêver au vue de ses changements de mimique... Le dieu habituellement n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les enfants mais cela le fit sourire. Quel étrange garçon que celui qui avait un si grand pouvoir et pourtant une vie tellement compliquée... Le blond fut alors curieux de connaître une chose qu'il avait toujours ignorée jusqu'ici, n'étant pas nécessairement utile.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Marco ne vit pas le sourire de Garp se dessiner sur son visage.

-C'est bien la première fois que cela intéresse un dieu. Même Shanks l'ignore et n'a jamais daigné poser la question, comme si ce « détail » importait peu.

Marco ressentit du dégoût dans la voix de l'autre Dieu.

-C'est sa mère qui lui a donné son prénom, elle l'a gravé dans la roche de la grotte où Yasopp et Lucky Roux l'ont trouvé. Son nom est Ace, Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

Oh oui, il avait bien changé physiquement. Et pourtant, Marco reconnut quelques traits enfantins sur son visage, notamment la moue qu'il arborait lorsqu'il dormait. Cependant, le blond n'avait pas de temps à perdre en contemplation. Il n'était pas impossible que Laffitte revienne terminer son travail sur contre-ordre de Barbe Noire. Pas que Marco ait peur de se retrouver face au dieu de la haine, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas un combat gagné d'avance et qu'il provoquerait beaucoup de dégâts pour la ville...

Le blond hissa alors Ace sur son épaule et se retransforma en phénix. S'assurant que le garçon était bien calé, il s'envola rapidement en direction du ciel, car si lui était capable de se rendre invisible aux yeux des hommes, il n'en était pas de même pour le corps d'Ace et si quelqu'un voyait ce dernier flotter dans le vide, cela pourrait faire tâche... Le phénix s'assura donc d'être à une altitude assez haute pour qu'ils ne soient plus discernables et commença à se laisser planer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un dieu vivant sur Terre pour pouvoir lui confier l'enfant devenu presque adulte. Cependant, il eut beau chercher la présence de Garp ou d'un autre dieu, il ne perçut aucune aura divine à la surface de la Terre. Tous se trouvaient dans le palais de Shanks.

-Bordel, ils sont irresponsables ou quoi ?! Pesta Marco.

Comment avait-il pu laisser Ace sans protection ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire de son corps ? Marco ne pouvait pas aller le déposer chez Garp, c'était beaucoup trop loin de Tokyo, Ace se poserait forcement des questions s'il se réveillait là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner dans une rue, nulle doute que les sbires de Teach en profiteraient aussitôt pour s'en emparer, le Phénix pouvait sentir leur présence partout dans la ville...

Alors qu'il était plongé dans sa réflexion et qu'il hésitait sur le comportement à adopter, Marco sentit un poids bouger sur ses articulations. Il écarquilla les yeux. Voilà qui n'était pas au programme...

-Putain, c'est quoi c'bordel?! s'écria Ace, dont les jambes pendaient dans le vide, près de la tête du phénix.

Marco sentit alors le garçon se hisser rapidement du mieux possible sur son dos pour être le moins proche du vide et se redresser. Le Phénix soupira.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'agiter, tu risquerais de tomber.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse. Marco tourna alors la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Le garçon fixait le dos sur lequel il était installé, les yeux écarquillés. Sa tête aurait presque pu faire rire le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Murmura Ace en passant prudemment ses mains sur les flammes bleues qui constituaient le corps du dieu. Et qu'est-ce que je fous à cette altitude perché sur un oiseau en feu qui parle, bordel ?!

Soudain, et à la plus grande consternation du Phénix, le garçon éclata de rire. Marco se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du vérifier plus soigneusement s'il n'avait pas subi de blessures à la tête...

-Ça y est, je viens de comprendre ! S'exclama Ace avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que cette matinée était trop pourrie pour être vraie ! Je suis en retard, l'accident de voiture sur le carrefour du centre-ville, je rentre dans je ne sais combien de personne pour finir par terre, me fait agresser par un espèce de travesti en salopette avec une canne... Je suis encore en train de rêver ! La preuve, je suis en train de voler sur un oiseau qui parle ! D'ailleurs, cette partie du rêve est beaucoup plus plaisante...

Si Marco avait été sous sa forme humaine, il aurait été beaucoup plus aisé de deviner son air blasé. Et après, on s'étonnait qu'il ait du mal à croire que ce gamin soit le fils des deux plus grandes divinités primordiales... Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

-Où habites-tu ? Demanda alors Marco qui n'appréciait vraiment pas de transporter quelqu'un sur son dos.

-Oh, c'est pas la peine de me ramener, je vais juste attendre de me réveiller, c'est génial comme sensation ! J'ai vraiment l'impression... de voler ! S'exclama Ace.

-C'est parce que tu es en train de voler, gamin. En revanche, je suis Messager moi, et non moyen de locomotion alors si tu ne veux pas que ton rêve se termine écrasé contre les pavés de la ville, dis moi où est ta demeure.

Ace, qui avait écarté les bras pour savourer le contact du vent contre sa peau, les laissa retomber le long de son corps avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Ca va le piaf, t'énerves pas... J'habite dans le quartier résidentiel Onoha, en périphérie du centre-ville.

Marco tiqua à l'entente du mot « piaf ». Si ce môme n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, le Phénix se serait fait une joie d'exécuter un jolie salto arrière et de contempler sa chute... Contenant ses envies, le Phénix se laissa guider par les indications d'Ace pour rejoindre l'immeuble où ce dernier habitait et se poser sur le toit.

Ace sauta alors au sol, difficilement, car ses muscles étaient restés crispés le long du court voyage.

-C'est normal ça, que je ressente la douleur dans mes propres rêves ? Je ne suis pas censé me réveiller à ce...

-Quel est le numéro de ton appartement ? Le coupa le phénix.

-Hein ? Le onze, pourquoi tu me demandes...

Sans laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Ace, Marco l'assomma d'un coup d'ailes sur la nuque, se retransformant aussitôt sous sa forme humaine pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser comprendre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il le hissa une nouvelle fois sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. La cage d'escalier était plutôt étroite et pas en très bon état. Plusieurs étages plus bas, il se retrouva enfin face à l'appartement numéro onze. Marco se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas les clés du logement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au sac que portait Ace sur le dos mais n'eut pas vraiment la patience de le fouiller pour y trouver les clés.

Après tout, il était un dieu... Il regarda en haut et en bas afin d'être sûr que personne n'empruntait les escaliers et généra ses flammes bleues. Ces dernières, muées par sa volonté, allèrent se coller à la porte grise et peu à peu, celle-ci sembla se dissoudre jusqu'à laisser un espace suffisant à Marco pour qu'il puisse entrer. Une fois passé, les flammes se désagrégèrent, laissant la porte comme à son état initial.

Le blond se trouvait dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Il ne ressentit aucune présence à l'intérieur, il avança donc. L'entrée était simple, faite d'un parquet en bois clair et de mur peint en blanc. Certains cadres avaient été accrochés ici et là mais Marco n'y fit pas attention. Il avança le long du mur qui comportait une ouverture sur la droite, donnant sur la pièce principale de l'appartement, le salon. Il n'était pas immense, mais bien assez grand pour que plusieurs personnes y vivent. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait sous une fenêtre un grand canapé vert foncé ainsi qu'un fauteuil de la même couleur à l'angle, le tout en face d'une télé plutôt grande. Derrière celle-ci, face à Marco, se situait une table de la même couleur que le sol et qui pouvait accueillir six personnes.

Le blond ne fit cependant pas plus attention que cela aux restes et s'avança jusqu'au canapé, où il jeta son fardeau. Il le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. Il était bien parti pour rester là jusqu'à ce qu'un dieu refasse surface...

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil annexe au canapé et continua de fixer le visage du garçon assommé.

Quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux et ses joues. Avec un visage aussi paisible que celui qu'il affichait, il était difficile de croire que sa vie était constamment menacée...

Pour être honnête avec lui-même, si Marco n'en avait rien eu à faire jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui il n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait que toute la vérité soit cachée aux yeux du garçon. Qui savait quelle allait être sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait qui il était réellement ? Les humains étaient tellement sectaires d'esprit que peu d'entre eux croyaient à ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, alors tenter de leur faire accepter l'existence d'un autre monde peuplé de créatures divines...

Marco fut cependant coupé dans ses pensées par le rapprochement d'une aura qu'il connaissait bien. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et attendit. Cette aura approchait à une vitesse hallucinante et elle serait là dans quelques secondes à cette allure.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira le blond. J'espère qu'il va avoir une bonne explication car Oyagi risque de ne pas apprécier leur manque de vigilance.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ou plutôt se broyer, à la volée et qu'apparaisse dans l'ouverture du mur le dieu de la force, Monkey D. Garp. Il semblait presque essoufflé, ce qui était pourtant impossible pour un dieu.

-Comment va-t-il?! S'exclama ce dernier, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Il n'est pas blessé ?

Marco laissa sa surprise transparaître un instant sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu Garp dans un tel état d'inquiétude, si ce n'est qu'il ait déjà été inquiet un jour... Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et se leva, le visage fermé.

-J'exige des explications, Garp. Où étiez-vous passé, vous et tous ceux en charge de sa protection ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il serait actuellement entre les mains de Teach. Que suis-je censé dire à père ?

Garp s'approcha d'Ace et s'agenouilla près de son visage où il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

-J'étais descendu dans la mer avec Luffy et Sabo prévenir Shanks qu'ils nous étaient difficiles à présent de contenir les forces de Teach qui prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était de croiser Yassopp et Lucky Roux qui venaient faire la même chose. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'Ace était sans protection, j'ai foncé à la surface mais tu étais déjà intervenu. Les autres sont actuellement au palais.

Marco soupira. Il n'avait pas de leçon de morale à donner, il se doutait bien que le dieu en face de lui culpabilisait bien assez d'avoir laissé son petit-fils adoptif sans surveillance. Garp se redressa alors et fit face à Marco. Il affichait un air grave et le blond se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.

-J'ai discuté longtemps avec Shanks à ce sujet, les moyens qu'emploie Teach pour récupérer le garçon prennent une ampleur que nous ne pouvons plus maîtriser seul. La présence de Laffitte sur Terre en est bien la preuve... Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de l'Olympe pour assurer la sécurité d'Ace, même si nous ne pensions pas devoir faire appel à vous si rapidement...

-Peu importe, il était convenu que nous descendrions vous donner un coup de main sur Terre lorsque Teach deviendrait trop « invasif », répondit Marco. Je suppose que les dernières actions de Barbe Noire prouvent qu'il n'a pas l'intention de renoncer, je dois en avertir immédiatement Oyagi. J'ignore quelle va être sa réaction mais je suppose qu'il enverra au plus vite les dieux en qui il a le plus confiance pour vous prêter main forte.

Garp approuva d'un signe de tête, il devait faire vite. Alors que Marco s'apprêtait à partir par la fenêtre, il se retourna, se souvenant d'un détail.

-Il m'a vu sous ma forme de phénix, mais il a cru être en plein rêve, je l'ai assommé avant de reprendre forme humaine...

-Ahah, c'est bien son genre ça ! Ria Garp. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me débrouille avec ça.

Marco regarda une dernière fois le garçon qui était toujours inconscient sur le canapé.

-Ce gamin va donner des cheveux blancs à tous les dieux, tous mondes confondus... soupira finalement le blond.

Garp éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Répondit-il, hilare.

Puis Marco s'élança dans le vide, se matérialisant en phénix bleu avant de remonter vers le ciel. Tant pis pour le message qu'il devait transmettre à Teach, il expliquerait à Barbe Blanche que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de capituler si facilement.

* * *

Dans les souterrains de l'univers, Laffitte avançait le long d'une immense grotte sombre et humide, faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. On pouvait entendre au loin le son d'une rivière s'écouler résonnant le long des parois de la caverne. Le Dieu de la haine n'affichait plus son habituel sourire. Il était profondément agacé de revenir les mains vides. D'autant plus qu'il le savait, il était le seul à avoir été aussi près de s'emparer du garçon depuis que Teach avait commencé ses tentatives d'enlèvement sur ce dernier. Si seulement ce maudit piaf n'était pas intervenu... Teach allait être furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait cela mais Laffitte avait bien ressenti la puissance dégagée par le Messager des dieux et il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie maintenant.

Le dieu de la haine aperçut enfin le bout du tunnel et sortit de la grotte, là où le décor changea du tout au tout. Devant lui se dressaient les Enfers. Un faux-ciel d'une couleur rougeoyante et bordé de nuages d'un noir opaque, des montagnes de pierres s'élevant à l'horizon de toutes parts et surtout devant lui, après un immense pont, se trouvait le grand manoir de ces lieux, la résidence de Barbe Noire et de ses dieux.

Lafitte continua sa route et s'engagea sur le pont en-dessous duquel s'écoulait lentement une sorte de rivière d'un gris sombre. Si on se penchait pour la regarder de plus près, on devinait aisément qu'elle n'avait de rivière que le nom. A sa surface se distinguaient des formes lugubres et macabres qui pouvaient rappeler l'allure de corps humain. Leurs visages semblaient statufiés en une expression d'horreur et des faibles gémissements s'élevaient de ce fleuve sinistre. Sous ce pont s'écoulait le flux des âmes condamnées à errer pour l'éternité en enfer.

Lafitte avançait lorsque les deux grandes portes en fer noir du manoir s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il n'eut pas à s'arrêter et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissant l'entrée se refermer sur lui. Les lieux étaient plus que simples à décrire, tout était fait de pierres, à l'exception des grandes torches qui éclairaient le long couloir dans lequel venait de s'engager le dieu de la haine. Celui-ci ne prêta pas attention aux différentes personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin, notamment les servants du maître des lieux qui semblaient s'agiter en tous sens, des expressions effrayées sur le visage. Nul doute que Barbe Noire devait déjà être au courant de son échec et qu'il était certainement en train de passer ses nerfs sur ceux qui lui tombaient sous la main...

Après avoir parcouru un nombre de couloirs qui auraient semblés interminables pour une personne normale, Laffitte entendit de grands cris en provenance de la salle où il se rendait, le salon privé de Teach. Le dieu de la haine poussa un soupir, il pouvait reconnaître cette voix désagréable entre mille tant il l'avait entendu hurlée en ces lieux. Il semblerait que Jewelry Bonney ne soit encore une fois _pas contente_.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Lafitte poussa la porte de la pièce et se baissa au dernier moment, évitant ainsi un vase qui alla s'écraser sur le mur de pierre du couloir.

-Tu n'as aucun droit ! hurla encore une fois Bonney, le visage déformé par la colère. Ce gosse appartient à la Terre, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans, espèce de crétin des enfers ?!

Lafitte se redressa comme il put avec un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre d'entendre cette bécasse crier à longueur de temps... Il chercha alors le propriétaire des lieux vers qui la colère de la déesse était dirigée et le trouva assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils rouges de la pièce. Le salon en lui-même n'avait rien à voir avec le reste du manoir. Il pouvait même paraître chaleureux avec sa grande cheminée où rougeoyaient de grandes flammes, ses immenses tapis rouges qui recouvraient le sol et ses tableaux qui représentaient diverses scènes mythiques. Cependant, le personnage central, pour quiconque le connaissait, pouvait donner froid dans le dos à n'importe qui de par sa réputation. Assis dans son traditionnel fauteuil qui prenait place face à la cheminée, Marshall D. Teach écoutait d'un air ennuyé les cris hystériques de sa conjointe, la tête reposant sur sa main. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut Lafitte à l'entrée du salon, il se redressa et fit signe à sa compagne de se taire. Cette dernière vira aussitôt au rouge.

-Comment oses-tu, espèce de...

-Ah ma Bonney, tais-toi donc, tu sais que j'ai horreur des femmes vulgaires, dit Teach sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Sors d'ici, j'ai une discussion importante à avoir.

-Tu me le paieras Teach, je te promets que tu vas le regretter un jour ou l'autre, hurla Bonney en sortant de la pièce, ne manquant pas de bousculer Lafitte au passage et de bien claquer la porte.

La divinité maléfique se redressa du mieux qu'elle put et fusilla la porte du regard avant de reporter ses yeux vers Barbe Noire

-Sans vouloir vous offensez Maître, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous la gardez à vos côtés... dit le dieu de la haine en s'inclinant devant Teach.

-Ziahahahaha, elle est peut-être difficile à supporter mais elle est la preuve vivante de l'affaiblissement de Barbe Blanche, incapable de protéger sa propre fille ! S'exclama Teach en se levant, faisant face à la cheminée.

Lafitte se rapprocha lentement du maître des lieux, non sans une certaine appréhension. Ce dernier paraissait bien trop calme malgré son échec.

-Alors comme ça, tu as aussi échoué Lafitte ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta et baissa aussitôt la tête.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, Maître. Je me suis laissé surprendre par le phénix alors que j'étais à deux doigts de m'emparer du garçon, j'aurais du rester sur mes gardes.

Alors que Lafitte s'attendait à recevoir une punition, comme tous ceux qui avaient échoué avant lui, il fut complètement déstabilisé lorsque Barbe Noire éclata de rire. Il releva la tête et regarda son maître, hilare.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ziahahahaha ! Tu viens de me donner là une bonne distraction. Ton apparition sur Terre a déjà très certainement affolé toutes les divinités en haut. Connaissant mes chers frères, ils doivent déjà être en train d'élaborer un plan pour me contrer et protéger l'enfant.

Lafitte affichait désormais clairement l'incompréhension sur son visage, ce qui contrastait avec son habituel sourire désagréable.

-Je ne comprends pas... N'est-ce-pas censé être une mauvaise nouvelle ? L'enfant sera désormais moins accessible...

-Ce que tu ne comprends pas Lafitte, c'est que je ne veux plus m'emparer de l'enfant dans l'unique but d'échapper au sort que nous réserve Roger. Je vais faire bien mieux... Je vais l'amener jusqu'ici et le modeler moi-même pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et m'échapper enfin de cet endroit.

Le dieu de la haine écarquilla les yeux. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... Le sourire démoniaque qu'afficha Teach en se tournant vers lui confirma ses pensées.

-Exactement, je vais m'en servir pour me débarrasser de mes frères et conquérir la place qui m'a toujours été dû... Le royaume de l'Olympe !

* * *

Marco se tenait à la gauche de son père, les bras croisés et les yeux clos. Il était revenu i peine une demi-heure dans le monde de l'Olympe et avait aussitôt volé jusqu'à la demeure de Barbe Blanche où celui-ci avait été surpris de le voir réapparaître si tôt. Cependant, le Messager des dieux ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'émettre la moindre question, se prenant un regard courroucé de la part de Kalifa, et lui avait raconté d'une traite ce qu'il s'était passé sur Terre il y a quelques minutes. A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir son récit que Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé de se placer à ses côtés et le Roi des dieux avait appelé à lui toutes les divinités de l'Olympe grâce à leur collier de vie.

Ainsi depuis quelques minutes, les dieux appelés essayaient de reprendre contenance devant, pour la plupart, leur paternel, certains ayant été coupés dans leurs activités.

Marco rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il n'entendit plus un bruit. Ce qu'il vit alors lui donna un frisson et il ne put s'empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Devant lui se tenaient un spectacle auquel il n'avait pas assisté depuis... une éternité. La totalité des dieux de l'Olympe étaient réunis sous ses yeux et tous étaient agenouillés devant leur Roi.

-Allons, mes fils et filles, relevez-vous ! dit Barbe Blanche avec un sourire, heureux malgré la situation.

Aussitôt, les divinités se redressèrent et posèrent successivement leur regard sur Barbe Blanche puis sur Marco. Ce dernier se fit alors la réflexion que les prochaines minutes risquaient d'être longues... Il aperçut non loin de lui Thatch, dieu du Vin, qui lui souriait. A ses côtés se tenaient Sanji et Nami, frère et sœur, dieu du soleil et déesse de la chasse. Cette dernière semblait fortement ennuyée d'être ici, ce qui laissait deviner qu'elle devait être occupée lorsqu'elle avait été appelé. Sanji quant à lui, avait toujours son éternelle cigarette à la bouche et avait revêtu une tenue peu commune dans le monde des immortels, il devait donc être sur Terre précédemment. Marco ne put cependant pas détailler les autres divinités car Barbe Blanche reprit la parole.

-Mes frères, mes enfants, c'est un plaisir de tous vous revoir réunis ici. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu certains d'entre vous et j'apprécie toujours autant avoir des nouvelles de ma famille.

La plupart des dieux sourirent au message de leur père. Il est vrai que, le temps étant obsolète chez eux, plusieurs d'entre-eux n'avaient pas vu Barbe Blanche depuis une éternité et il comprenait très bien le sous-entendu de leur père qui leur intimait de lui rendre visite un peu plus souvent.

-Mais malheureusement, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour prendre de vos nouvelles, j'en ai bien peur... Je pense que certains d'entre vous se doutent déjà de la raison de leur présence ici et que d'autres se demandent pourquoi ils ont été interrompu durant leurs activités. Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vous ne pourrez cependant pas les reprendre d'ici plusieurs années.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule de divinités et Marco les comprit très bien. Il pouvait ressentir leur inquiétude, la même qu'il avait connu le jour où Barbe Blanche lui avait demandé d'aller transmettre ce tout petit bout de papier à Shanks, il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'années...

Tous s'interrogeaient et étaient inquiets de voir leur Roi et Père si sérieux, lui qui était habituellement si jovial en leur présence...

-Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai transmis un message à chacun d'entre-vous afin que vous limitiez au maximum vos allers et venus sur Terre. La plupart ne m'ont pas demandé d'explication mais d'autres ont tenu à savoir pourquoi et ils étaient entièrement dans leurs droits.

Newgate marqua une pause et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

-Il est cependant temps aujourd'hui que vous sachiez tous ce qu'il se passe actuellement sur Terre et ce qu'il va se passer durant les prochaines années à venir pour vous...

-Père, fit Thatch en s'avançant légèrement et le regard inquiet, est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à l'Olympe ?

Marco fixa son frère qui le regarda à son tour. Le phénix pouvait sentir la détresse émaner de la plupart de ses frères et sœurs. Tous avaient compris qu'une situation grave s'était installée et que cela allait affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre leur vie. Mais Marco savait que Barbe Blanche avait pris la bonne décision en décidant de révéler à tous les dieux la vérité sur les évènements actuels car à présent, ces derniers allaient tous les concerner.

-J'en ai bien peur Thatch, reprit Barbe Blanche, le regard las malgré un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le commencement car certains ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire de l'Olympe ainsi que les évènements qui ont eu lieu ici-même et sur Terre. Cela remonte à des millénaires, à l'époque des premières divinités primordiales...

* * *

Un grand silence s'était établi au cœur de l'Olympe depuis que Barbe Blanche avait terminé son discours. Marco aurait presque pu en rire car il était plutôt inhabituel pour ses frères et sœurs d'être aussi silencieux mais la situation ne laissait en aucun cas place à l'humour dans son esprit. Il avait observé tour à tour les différentes réactions des divinités présentes durant le monologue d'Oyagi et avait pu y voir toutes sortes de choses, la surprise, le doute, l'incompréhension mais surtout l'inquiétude à la mention de ce pouvoir qui dépasserait l'entendement...

-Père, fit alors Boa qui était également présente dans l'assemblée, j'ignore si vous connaissez la réponse mais... Que se passerait-il si cet enfant que vous avez mentionné comme étant le fils de Gol D. Roger et Portgas D. Rouge venait à tomber entre les mains de Teach ?

Barbe Blanche se contenta de sourire à la question et s'adressa à l'ensemble des dieux.

-Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver et c'est pourquoi je vous ai tous rassemblé ici. Depuis sa naissance, c'est Shanks ainsi que les divinités vivant sur Terre qui ont assuré la protection de l'enfant. Cependant, depuis peu, Teach est de plus en plus déterminé à s'en emparer et aujourd'hui, Shanks requière notre aide afin de protéger le petit contre les forces de Barbe Noire. A présent, je ne vous demanderais plus de rester sur l'Olympe mais de descendre sur Terre pour prêter main forte aux divinités de la Terre. Trafalgar, Kidd et moi-même déciderons de la stratégie à adopter et lesquels d'entre-vous seront plus à même de se battre contre les enfers et ceux qui devront assurer la garde de l'enfant. Il est pour l'instant trop tôt pour pouvoir prédire ce qu'il se passera à la mort de l'enveloppe humaine du gamin mais nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie sereine jusqu'à cette date. Je dois bien cela à Rouge après ce qu'elle a dû subir par ma faute et celle de mes frères... Et je suis plus que désolé de savoir vos vies en danger à cause de mes erreurs, finit par dire Barbe Blanche en serrant les poings.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour cela, Oyagi. dit Marco qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Vous nous avez offert une vie de quiétude pendant des siècles et des millénaires au sein de l'Olympe, à nous de vous le rendre.

-Il a raison, s'exclama Vivi que Marco n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque-là. Et même si j'ai du mal à croire qu'un enfant dans un corps d'humain puisse posséder un tel pouvoir, il n'est pas dit qu'il s'en prendra à vous lorsqu'il deviendra une véritable divinité...

-C'est vrai, ils ont raison ! dirent plusieurs dieux à l'unisson. Nous empêcherons Teach de s'emparer de lui, et l'Olympe continuera à vivre !

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever de l'assemblée des dieux. Marco remarqua le sourire qu'arborait Barbe Blanche devant ses enfants et frères et ne put dissimuler le sien. Le phénix n'avait jamais douté de ses frères et savait que la plupart était prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour leur père.

-Allons, calmez-vous mes enfants, finit par dire Newgate.

Aussitôt le silence revint dans l'assemblée.

-Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps et vais désormais m'entretenir avec Trafalgar et Eustass. Je vous demanderais simplement de vous tenir prêt. Prêt à faire face et à affronter les prochains événements...

Marco vit les dieux présents s'incliner devant leur Roi et partir par les différents chemins menant à leurs habitations. Il fit un signe de tête à Thatch lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il le rejoindrait plus tard.

Le Messager poussa un énième soupir avant de lever son visage vers le maître des lieux qui le fixait d'un regard perçant. Marco pu y lire à la fois toute la confiance que lui portait son père mais également du remord dans ses yeux. Trafalgar Law et Eustass Kidd restait légèrement en retrait. Edward Newgate soupira à son tour.

-Je pense que tu sais ce que je vais te demander Marco, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Barbe Blanche en regardant le blond.

Oh oui, Marco le savait. Tout comme il savait que les prochaines années risquaient d'être vraiment compliquées pour lui...

* * *

**Tadaaam! Encore désolée, désolée, désolée pour le retard, j'espère ne plus en avoir... **

**J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plus et a répondu à certaines de vos questions! Et maintenant... Une petite review? :D**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année 2014 et vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux! **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours le sourire et m'encouragent sans arrêt à poursuivre cette fiction. Je n'imaginais pas en la postant sur ce site recevoir des avis si positifs la concernant! Je remercie également Deathgothika qui a corrigé ce chapitre dans des délais très courts pour que je puisse publier plus rapidement malgré mon retard... **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore bonne année à tous!**

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard_

L'hiver commençait à s'installer doucement mais sûrement sur la capitale du Japon en ce mois de décembre. Le soleil tout juste levé éclairait les nombreuses avenues déjà en effervescence de la ville ainsi que ses habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations matinales. Parmi eux un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence courait le long des grandes rues et esquivait du mieux possible la population. Il portait un jean serré noir et était couvert d'un manteau vert assez épais qui le protégeait du froid, un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il semblait que Portgas D. Ace était encore en retard pour se rendre à la faculté.

Le garçon aux cheveux brun pestait contre tous ces gens qui gênaient sa progression et contre sa narcolepsie qui le mettait dans l'embarras presque tous les matins. Aujourd'hui, cela n'aurait pas pu être pire puisque sa colocataire et meilleure amie, Robin, n'avait pas pu l'emmener en voiture. Elle était tombée malade durant le week-end dernier et était actuellement clouée au lit avec une bonne grippe et une fièvre de cheval. Malgré tout cela, Ace avait dû se battre avec elle le matin même pour qu'elle n'aille pas en cours et avait même dû appeler le professeur Clover pour que celui-ci n'accepte pas Robin dans l'établissement si jamais elle s'y présentait. Le brun, bien qu'agacé par le comportement borné de sa colocataire qui avait fini par capituler et retourner se coucher, enviait celle-ci d'être si passionnée par ses études. Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit également le cas pour lui...

Alors qu'il continuait à courir, Ace sentait les muscles de ses jambes tirer de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir supporter des courbatures les jours suivants ses entraînements mais depuis quelques temps, les séances de sport avec Yasopp avaient été très intenses. Cela était sûrement dû au fait que son professeur était d'une humeur exécrable depuis bientôt deux semaines, et il avait fallu que cela tombe au moment où Ace avait besoin de repos. Le garçon pesta encore une fois à cette pensée. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines que le brun se sentait... affaibli. Et il détestait plus que tout cette sensation, lui qui n'était jamais tombé malade. Ace fronça les sourcils alors qu'il repensait à ce qui lui était arrivé il y a quatorze jours.

_Deux semaines plus tôt._

_Il volait... Il était assis sur un immense oiseau bleu en flammes et il volait... Il perdait de l'altitude peu à peu et le garçon aurait voulu hurler au phénix de se reprendre et de battre des ailes mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Ils allaient s'écraser, c'était certain. La chute était imminente, dans trois, deux, un..._

Ace se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Aussitôt une douleur à la nuque lui vrilla la tête et le força à se rallonger sur... sur quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Tu te réveilles enfin ?

Ace tourna lentement la tête et l'élancement se rappela immédiatement à lui. Son grand-père se tenait à ses côtés, assis sur la table basse de ce qui semblait être son propre appartement. Il était donc allongé sur le canapé du salon.

-Le vieux...

Le brun voulut parler mais ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il se sentait... horriblement faible. Cette seule pensée lui donna la nausée. Il détestait ça.

-Ne force pas gamin stupide, dit son grand-père en remontant la couverture sur le torse découvert de son petit-fils adoptif. Tu as fait un malaise pendant que tu te rendais à l'entraînement et tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant. C'est Yassop qui t'a retrouvé, il s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir arriver et a fait le chemin inverse jusqu'à la faculté. Bon sang espèce de crétin, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé pour que tu t'évanouisses ainsi ?!

Ace se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant d'occulter le mal qui se propageait dans chacun de ses membres et ce simple geste le fit grogner de douleur. Que s'était-il passé? Avait-il rêvé ? Il se souvenait pourtant de tout : son retard avec Robin-chan, son passage à la fac, le travesti en salopette à la canne et au sourire bizarre, sa jambe qui passe au travers de son corps..., ses forces qui l'abandonnent, sa perte brutale de connaissance puis..._ son réveil dans les airs sur cet oiseau bleu en flammes_.

Comment tous ces souvenirs pouvaient lui sembler être si réels alors que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Ace resserra sa prise sur son crâne qui continuait de le lancer. Il se sentait tellement las et vide. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour dans un état pareil, lui qui n'était jamais tombé malade... Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et observa son grand-père du coin de l'oeil. Il était tellement rare de le voir inquiet et pourtant à travers la colère, c'était bien de l'inquiétude qu'Ace pouvait voir dans les yeux de son aïeul.

-Yassop m'a directement appelé après t'avoir trouvé, heureusement j'étais en ville à ce moment-là. J'ai préféré t'amener directement ici, tu sais ce que je pense des hôpitaux.

Malgré la fatigue qui le terrassait, Ace ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de le lui rappeler, jamais de son vivant son grand-père ne l'emmènerait dans un hôpital ou dans un cabinet médical. Peu importe, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ace et ses frères.

-J'ai appelé Robin avec ton portable, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Je ne peux pas m'attarder ici, j'ai... à faire en ville, marmonna Garp en lâchant l'épaule de son petit-fils.

Mais Ace ne l'écoutait plus, trop absorbé par les images si réelles qu'il se repassait dans sa tête, lui volant sur un oiseau en flammes bleues...

* * *

Ace continua de courir jusqu'à la faculté, toujours énervé par les douleurs que provoquait son corps endolori. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il n'était en retard que de 20 minutes. Il passa comme à son habitude par la porte de sortie de secours afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et s'installa à sa place habituelle dans l'amphithéâtre. Le professeur avait déjà commencé son cours sur l'histoire de l'avancée des lois depuis l'antiquité. Ace aimait bien ce prof, il était arrivé il y a deux semaines à la fac pour remplacer l'ancien qui avait brutalement donné sa démission. Le nouveau avait un style bien particulier et une manière de parler assez spéciale. Il portait un jean délavé tacheté, un sweat bicolore jaune et noir avec un motif étrange sur le torse ainsi qu'un chapeau blanc avec des tâches qui rappelaient son pantalon. Autant dire qu'il jurait fortement à côté des autres enseignants… C'était peut-être à cause de cela qu'Ace l'aimait bien.

Le brun essaya de faire un effort et de s'intéresser au cours. Il prit des notes et nota les différentes références données par le professeur. Il avait remarqué il y a peu qu'en procédant ainsi, les heures passaient plus vite. Lorsque dix heures sonna, signe de la fin des cours de la journée pour Ace, le garçon rangea à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac et sortit par là où il était entré. Il fallait qu'il aille rapidement à l'entraînement pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite et voir comment Robin se portait afin de l'aider si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'Ace s'apprêtait à quitter le campus, une main le saisit par l'épaule et le projeta en arrière contre la grille qui entourait l'établissement. Le brun, trop surpris pour réagir immédiatement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître l'auteur, ou plutôt les auteurs, de son agression. Le garçon soupira. Il était face à Helmeppo et sa bande, pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à la faculté. Helmeppo était un gringalet blond sur pattes au costume violet trois fois trop grand pour lui. Ace aurait presque envie de rire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait si cela n'était pas signe d'ennui avec l'administration. Pour le plus grand malheur du garçon, le père du blond était le directeur du conseil d'administration de l'université. Autant dire que son fils en profitait largement.

-Bah alors Portgas, on est tout seul? Tu t'es perdu peut-être? dit narquoisement Helmeppo de sa voix criarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Helmeppo? Si tu veux emmerder quelqu'un de ton niveau, tu devrais traverser la rue et aller en face, il y a une école maternelle pas loin d'ici. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que discuter avec toi et les gens que tu payes pour te servir d'amis.

Le sourire arrogant du blond s'estompa rapidement. Alors qu'Ace voulut poursuivre son chemin, les garçons entourant le fils du directeur administratif s'interposèrent, bloquant la route au brun. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau et Helmeppo reprit son sourire narquois.

-Et toi Portgas, ils sont où tes amis? Ah oui, j'oubliais, qui voudrait traîner avec un rejeté de la société comme toi?

Ace serra les poings à cette remarque. Il savait que l'autre ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer pour lui faire commettre un seul faux pas. Il ne devait pas répondre à ce crétin.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, hein? Continua Helmeppo, tout fier de lui. L'administration n'attend que ça, que tu fasses un faux pas pour pouvoir te virer! Il suffirait juste que j'aille en toucher deux mots à mon père et oups! Plus de Portgas à la fac! Alors on fait moins le malin, hein?

Helmeppo éclata de rire devant se propre bêtise, certainement étonné de se trouver aussi drôle. Ace rassembla tout son self-control, comme le lui avait appris son grand-père, pour ne pas réagir violemment. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, Helmeppo ne s'acharnerait plus sur lui depuis longtemps, peu importe l'administration et l'idée de se faire renvoyer. Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que ce manège durait et il commençait à saturer. Mais annoncer à son grand-père qu'il avait été renvoyé pour indiscipline, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Ace, la mâchoire serrée. Aller voir papa dès que tu n'es pas capable de t'en sortir tout seul.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant cette réplique cinglante puis il eut un sursaut de dédain.

-C'est sûr que tu ne peux pas en dire autant dans ton cas Portgas, pas vrai ? Dis-moi, ils sont où tes parents à toi, hein ?! C'est pour ça que tu es tout seul ? Parce que le petit Ace a perdu sa « moman » ?

Sous le choc, Ace resta figé. Une multitude de pensées traversa son esprit en un instant et il en oublia presque le crétin en face de lui. Ses parents... Sa mère ? La dernière barrière que représentait son grand-père céda dans l'esprit du garçon. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actes, il s'avança vers Helmeppo qui recula soudainement, apeuré par le changement de regard dans les yeux du brun. Ace n'en eut que faire, il était allé trop loin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever son poing serré, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet fermement.

-Et bien, quelle est la raison de ce petit rassemblement ? Dit une voix monotone.

Ace se retourna brutalement pour se défaire de la prise de l'individu mais à sa grande surprise, n'y parvint pas. Il leva son visage vers le nouvel arrivant, déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de la personne en question, il écarquilla les yeux. _Oh putain..._

-Tra...Trafalgar-sensei?

Son professeur d'histoire le dévisageait alors qu'il maintenait toujours son poignet fermement. Ace aurait pu être surpris qu'un homme aussi mince puisse posséder assez de force pour l'empêcher de bouger le bras si la panique ne commençait pas à le gagner.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas... commença Ace.

-Professeur ! Vous l'avez vu vous aussi?! S'écria Helmeppo en désignant le brun du doigt. Il a voulu me frapper alors que je rentrais seulement chez moi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois, je n'arrive plus à me sentir en sécurité en étant dans le même établissement que lui!

Le professeur Trafalgar Law fixa Ace encore un instant avant de détourner les yeux vers Helmeppo.

-J'ai vu la même chose que vous effectivement, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Vous pouvez partir, je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

-Merci Trafalgar-sensei, dit Helmeppo avec un sourire qui tira une grimace de dégoût à Ace. Venez les gars, on s'en va.

Et alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner avec ses amis, il tourna la tête en direction du brun et lui adressa un regard qu'Ace comprit très bien comme voulant dire « Profites bien de ta dernière journée ici, Portgas ! ». Il serra une nouvelle fois les poings quand il sentit que son professeur lui tenait toujours le poignet. La panique recommença à s'emparer de lui.

-Professeur, attendez, je peux tout vous expliquer ! C'est cet abruti qui...

-Tu ne devrais pas répondre aux provocations inutiles, Portgas D. Ace. Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis et tu le sais très bien, le coupa Law.

Ace écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour savoir quoi répondre.

-Rentres chez toi et ne traînes pas en route.

-Vous... vous n'allez pas rapporter ça à l'administration ?

Le professeur d'histoire récemment nommé lui adressa un sourire presque imperceptible puis lâcha son poignet.

-Bonne journée, Portgas D. Ace, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'éloignant.

Ace le regarda partir, toujours bouche bée. Il le vit rejoindre un autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant au campus, un type étrange aux cheveux rouges flamboyant et à la tenue qui détonnait à côté de celles de tous les étudiants. Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Il ignorait pourquoi son professeur l'avait aidé mais il lui devait un grand service. Il partit vers le gymnase où devait l'attendre Yasopp et ne vit pas les deux hommes se diriger vers l'arrière des bâtiments de la faculté.

* * *

-Bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles lui parler ?! hurla pour la énième fois Kidd, alors qu'il tournait en rond derrière l'un des bâtiments du campus.

Trafalgar Law, qui était appuyé contre le mur de l'établissement et les bras croisés, soupira en entendant le dieu de la guerre s'énerver une fois de plus.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Eutass-ya. Père nous a ordonné de veiller sur lui, je n'ai fait que suivre ses ordres.

-Et il nous a aussi ordonné de ne pas intervenir dans sa vie ! Rugit Kidd en faisant face au dieu de la stratégie.

-Je suis censé jouer le rôle de professeur, je n'ai fait qu'aider un élève en difficulté, répondit le brun au chapeau d'une voix glaciale.

A cette remarque, Kidd ricana. Trafalgar lui répondit par un regard assassin.

-T'as vraiment loupé ta vocation, Traffy, t'es bien plus efficace en prof qu'en stratégie ! Quelle idée à la con de s'associer aux dieux de la Terre...

-Ferme-là, Eustass-ya. C'était ce que nous avions de mieux à faire...

-Et les autres, sont-ils en place ?

-C'est aujourd'hui que les derniers arrivent, répondit Trafalgar. Nous n'attendons plus que Marco pour que tout soit en place.

-Pourquoi lui a-t-il fallu autant de temps alors que nous avons commencé à agir dès le lendemain du jour où la stratégie a été élaborée ? Pesta à nouveau Kidd.

-Parce que contrairement à lui nous n'avons pas à parler à l'enfant et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis allé lui parler aujourd'hui car c'était mon rôle. Marco a dû créer avec l'aide de Père et Garp un personnage qu'il devra jouer continuellement, il ne devra rien laisser au hasard, expliqua Law. Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu fais partie des dieux qui restent dans l'ombre et se battent contre les monstres des Enfers qui sont envoyés sur Terre, que peut désirer de plus le dieu de la guerre ?

Ledit dieu éclata de rire avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Il se rapprocha du brun qui était toujours adossé au mur jusqu'à se que son torse découvert frôle le sweat de la divinité.

Le visage de Kidd n'était plus séparé de celui de Law que par quelques centimètres. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres où un fin sourire se forma.

-Crois-moi, il peut désirer bien plus, ricana Kidd en se saisissant du visage de son amant.

* * *

Ace courait à une allure moyenne pour se rendre comme chaque jour à l'entraînement. Habituellement, le sport l'aidait à oublier sa vie quotidienne et ses apports d'ennuis mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait cesser de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer au campus. Depuis qu'il était parti, il s'insultait continuellement de tous les noms dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il répondu aussi stupidement aux provocations d'Helmeppo ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour se laisser envahir par toute cette colère jusqu'à céder à ses pulsions ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il eut une pensée pour son grand-père et fit une grimace. Si celui-ci venait à apprendre qu'il avait failli s'en prendre à une personne seulement parce qu'il s'était senti insulté, il allait le sentir passer... Ace déglutit difficilement et accéléra le rythme. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner et de canaliser tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque Ace arriva au gymnase, il fut d'abord surpris de ne pas apercevoir Yasopp sur le terrain de course. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer, il irait à sa recherche par la suite. Il pénétra le complexe sportif et lorsqu'il se rapprocha du couloir menant à la pièce, il entendit des éclats de voix.

-... ne pourra pas toujours assurer cette fonction, Yasopp. On doit renforcer ce secteur au plus vite.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit une autre voix qu'Ace reconnut comme étant celle de Yasopp. Même si je n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance, je les ai vus à l'oeuvre, ils sont doués. Leur seule faiblesse est leur manque de connaissance du terrain mais nous sommes aussi là pour ça. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi Marco désormais, il sera constamment à ses côtés et il lui a déjà sauvé la...

Ace toussota bruyamment pour signaler son arrivé, il n'aimait pas surprendre et encore moins écouter les conversations des autres. Les deux personnes arrêtèrent aussitôt de discuter et Ace s'avança vers le couloir. Il y découvrit comme il l'avait entendu son entraîneur Yasopp, accompagné d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant ici. Il était assez grand et costaud, une peau tanné et des cheveux assez peu commun rouge et en pétard.

Il portait un grand manteau violet qui cachait le reste de ses vêtements. Ace haussa un sourcil. L'apparence de l'individu était assez atypique et le fait que celui-ci le dévisage comme s'il avait vu un monstre le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Ace, le salua Yasopp lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Je te présente Rockstar, un ami. Rockstar, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, rentre vite au pal-... Euh, chez Shanks pour le tenir au courant des... affaires.

-Je dois avant tout transmettre un message à Lucky Roo, je rentrerais par la suite. Au revoir, Yasopp.

Ledit Rockstar s'inclina légèrement vers Ace qui se figea puis partit tout en continuant à le dévisager.

-Euh...

-Et bien Ace, pourquoi es-tu encore là alors que tu ne t'es pas encore changé ? Demanda Yasopp, un sourcil haussé. Dépêches-toi, j'aurais deux mots à te dire avant de commencer.

-Euh oui, Yasopp-san, j'arrive tout de suite, marmonna Ace en rentrant dans le vestiaire.

Yasopp le suivit du regard, avec un reflet d'inquiétude que le garçon ne vit pas.

Alors qu'il se changeait, Ace repensa à l'intervention de son professeur d'histoire tout à l'heure. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait décidé de prendre sa défense et il savait qu'il lui avait rendu grandement service. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui se rajoutait à la liste des contrariétés qu'éprouvait le brun aujourd'hui.

Il sortit des vestiaires et alla rejoindre le terrain de courses où l'attendait Yasopp. Ce n'était pas un complexe sportif immense mais Ace l'adorait. Sa taille, bien que petite, restait admirable et il accueillait rarement du monde le matin ce qui lui permettait de s'entraîner dans un espace calme avec son professeur particulier. Au centre de la piste de course s'étalaient divers espaces réservés à d'autres sports tels que le saut en hauteur, en longueur ainsi que le triple-saut. Mais ce qu'Ace préférait restait ce qu'il y avait autour : la piste d'athlétisme. A ses yeux, il n'y avait que courir qui le détendait vraiment, ça et rien d'autre.

Le jeune garçon repéra Yasopp et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable qu'Ace essaya de ne pas prendre en compte. Après tout, cela faisait depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'il s'y habituait.

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler Yasopp-san ? Dit Ace avec entrain pour essayer de passer outre le regard perçant de son entraîneur.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, mon garçon ? Et ne me mens pas pour me faire plaisir, je veux savoir comment tu vas depuis que tu as fait ce malaise il y a deux semaines.

Ace qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela resta un instant bouche bée avant de finalement s'agacer.

-Vous savez très bien comment je vais, je n'ai pas besoin...

-Non Ace, c'est vraiment important, le coupa Yasopp en le fixant durement. J'ai bien conscience de ne pas t'avoir ménagé ces derniers temps mais aujourd'hui, je veux vraiment savoir comment tu te portes.

-Et moi, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui vous rend aussi exécrable depuis deux semaines et pourtant je ne vous pose pas la question, répliqua Ace sur le même ton.

Yasopp regarda le brun, incrédule, avant de finalement éclater de rire ce qui consterna Ace.

-Vraiment, j'étais si exécrable que ça ? Et pourquoi donc ? Dit l'homme aux dreadlocks le sourire aux lèvres.

- « J'étais » ? Ca veut dire que vous ne l'êtes plus, Yasopp-san ? Répondit le brun, sceptique.

-J'espère l'être moins en tout cas, mon garçon. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon deuxième boulot récemment mais cela devrait s'arranger à partir d'aujourd'hui !

Ace put entendre au son de sa voix que son entraîneur semblait vraiment soulager. Il lui avait parlé il y a un moment qu'il avait un deuxième métier car celui de coach sportif n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il était garde du corps si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient défaut...

-Et bien je suis ravi pour vous... marmonna le brun.

-Répond à ma question, gamin. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ace soupira. Décidément, il avait l'impression d'avoir plus soupiré en une matinée que durant toute sa vie...

-Je vais mieux, vraiment. Je me sens toujours un peu fatigué et j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer mais ça s'améliore...

Il avait détourné les yeux en prononçant ses mots. Il ne pouvait rien détester de plus que se sentir affaibli. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il regarda à nouveau Yasopp.

-Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir ses moments de faiblesse, Ace, lui dit Yasopp avec un sourire. Est-ce cela qui te rend légèrement irritable ce matin ou s'est-il passé quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Ace eut un rire nerveux. Cet homme était décidément un peu trop clairvoyant... Il lui parla alors de ce qui lui était arrivé un peu plus tôt. En passant de l'insistance de Robin pour aller en cours alors qu'elle était clouée au lit par une fièvre alarmante, son altercation avec Helmeppo et l'intervention de son professeur d'histoire alors qu'il allait le frapper. Yasopp était resté silencieux durant son court récit et n'avait cessé de le fixer dans les yeux. Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne finalement la parole.

-Tu n'as jamais répondu à ses provocations auparavant ?

-Non, la seule fois où je l'ai frappé, c'était lorsqu'il rackettait un gamin... Le vieux m'a appris à me battre pour me protéger du danger, par pour taper dans des types comme Helmeppo, aussi détestable soit-il... Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle au point d'être sur le point de le frapper, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé et là, c'est comme-ci je ne maitrisais plus rien...

Si le brun avait regardé son professeur de sport à ce moment précis, il aurait pu voir une lueur de panique et de surprise se refléter dans ses yeux avant de rapidement disparaître.

-Ace, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es fatigué en ce moment et tu n'es pas un surhomme. En revanche, il n'est pas question que tu commences à taper sur tout ce qui bouge pour passer cette frustration, mon garçon ! S'exclama Yasopp avec entrain. Viens avec moi, on change de programme pour aujourd'hui. Tu as envie de frapper ? Et bien tu vas le faire mais sur une cible adéquat et qui ne risque pas de finir à l'hôpital ni de t'expulser de l'université! A moins que tu ne sois trop faible pour cela, Portgas ? Ajouta l'homme aux dreadlocks avec un sourire provoquant.

Ace haussa un sourcil et répondit avec le même sourire.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, Yasopp-san.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Ace donna un dernier coup de poing dans le sac de frappe face à lui avant de s'arrêter et de poser les mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé.

-Alors Ace, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? Dit Yasopp qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui tendait une bouteille d'eau et une serviette.

-En... en forme... Yasopp-san... répondit difficilement Ace en se saisissant de la bouteille et en passant la serviette autour de ses épaules, le sourire aux lèvre.

-Ne tardes pas, tu vas prendre froid. Va prendre une douche et sauve-toi, je crois que tu as une colocataire malade qui attend que tu rentres pour t'occuper d'elle !

-Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher alors... Encore merci pour aujourd'hui, Yasopp-san.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, files d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis et te fasses faire dix tours de terrains, dit le plus vieux en regardant son élève partir vers les vestiaires en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Lorsque le garçon ne fut plus visible, Yasopp reprit une expression fermée et sortit immédiatement de sa poche un téléphone portable. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à s'en servir, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que les hommes n'étaient pas aussi crétins qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il composa rapidement un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur et l'appela.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yasopp ?

-Je pense que vous aviez raison de vous faire du souci, Garp. Lorsque ce maudit dieu de la haine a touché et vidé Ace de ses forces, il a dû utiliser son pouvoir et semer la discorde dans l'esprit du garçon. Je pense que sa propre mentalité lui a permis de se contrôler ses deux dernières semaines mais aujourd'hui, il a failli craquer.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Fit la voix de Garp avec un léger ton inquiet.

-Heureusement non, Trafalgar Law est intervenu à temps et l'enveloppe charnelle du gamin a correctement réprimé ses pouvoirs. En revanche, je crois qu'il a été un peu secoué à cause de cela, il n'a jamais eu pour habitude de ne pas se contrôler.

-Très bien, Yasopp. Je te laisse en informer Shanks, je m'occupe actuellement de l'insertion du dernier élément. Dans combien de temps Ace sera à son appartement ?

-Environ trente minutes, il s'est bien épuisé ce matin. Le trajet ?

-Akainu vient de faire le ménage, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Nous nous revoyons plus tard, Yasopp.

Et il raccrocha. Le dieu des vagues poussa un soupir. Garp et lui étaient les rares divinités qui se souciaient réellement du bien-être de l'enfant et non de sa seule sécurité. Au plus profond de lui, Yasopp espérait sincèrement une chose. Il souhaitait de tout cœur qu'Ace puisse vivre pleinement sa vie et que le jour où il apprendrait la vérité, son mental se soit assez endurci pour ne pas tous les détester, eux, les dieux qui avaient manipulé et orchestré toute son existence.

* * *

Ace montait lentement les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement, son sac de sport sur le dos et un sac plastique dans la main. Il s'était arrêté faire quelques courses pour Robin sur le chemin du retour. Le brun espérait bien qu'il retrouverait sa colocataire au fond de son lit à se reposer, sinon il risquait bien de se disputer à nouveau avec elle sur le fait qu'elle ne prenait pas assez soin de sa santé. Quoiqu'Ace était trop fatigué pour pouvoir tenir une quelconque dispute. _Les points positifs du sport_, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il avait vraiment réussi à tout oublier durant ses deux dernières heures et à présent, il se sentait plus serein.

Lorsque Ace ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, la première chose qui le surprit fut les différentes voix qu'il entendit provenant du salon. La deuxième chose, ce fut les quatre paires de chaussures dans l'entrée qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

-Tadaïma ! Robin, on a des invités ? Cria Ace de l'entrée en déposant ses sacs à terre.

Le brun entendit alors des bruits de pas précipité quand une fusée lui sauta dessus et le projeta contre la porte, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Aaaaace ! Comment tu vas ?! s'exclama une voix que la garçon aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Ace enroula ses bras autour de son « agresseur » et afficha un grand sourire.

-Luffy ! Ca fait super longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sabo est ici aussi ?

Aussitôt, une tête blonde coiffé d'un haut de forme bleu passa dans l'entrée, un sourire immense sur le visage.

-Yo, les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Tokyo ? Hey Luffy, lâches-moi, dit Ace en essayant de décoller son frère-sangsue.

-On est en vacances alors on a décidé d'accompagner le vieux et passer te voir ! Expliqua le blond en aidant son frangin à se débarrasser de Luffy.

-J'ai parfois l'impression que vous êtes toute l'année en vacances... marmonna Ace qui déposa son manteau. Qui d'autre est ici ?

-Et si tu venais saluer ton grand-père au lieu de rester dans l'entrée, petit-fils ingrat !

Sabo et Luffy éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Ace eut un frisson. Il fusilla des yeux ses frères et pénétra le salon après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Autour de la table étaient assis son grand-père, Robin ainsi qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. En temps normal, Ace aurait ignoré les deux hommes et se serait tourné vers sa meilleure amie pour la sermonner de ne pas être couchée à se reposer. Mais à la vue de la personne qui était assise en face de lui, il éprouva une sensation qui lui semblait familière et en oublia la présence de Robin dans le salon. L'inconnu avait les cheveux blonds disposés d'une façon qui rappela immédiatement à Ace celle d'un ananas ce qui le fit sourire. Il avait une peau légèrement bronzé et son visage laissait paraître un air endormi, bien que ses yeux marrons ne laissait pas prévoir un quelconque ennui de se trouver ici. Ace remarqua quelques détails, comme une mâchoire plutôt carré ainsi que de larges épaules recouvertes d'une chemise blanche à manches retroussées et dont les premiers boutons n'avaient pas été fermés, laissant ainsi voir le haut du torse de l'homme assis-là.

Ace revint à la réalité lorsque Sabo lui donna un coup de coude en allant s'asseoir autour de la table. Il secoua la tête et se força à regarder son grand-père qui le fixait durement, comme à son habitude.

-Et bien alors, c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton grand-père ?! Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir élevé comme ça !

Ace soupira, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça...

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, grand-père ? Et Robin, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas couchée dans ton lit actuellement ? Demanda Ace en se tournant vers sa colocataire avec un regard lourd de reproche.

-Je suis désolé yoi, dit aussitôt l'inconnu blond en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. C'est à cause de moi si Robin-san a dû sortir de son lit... Mais j'oubliais, je ne me suis pas présenté...

L'homme se leva, ce qui permit à Ace de constater qu'il était légèrement plus grand que lui-même, et s'inclina devant le brun.

-Je m'appelle Marco Fenikkusu, ravi de vous rencontrer, Garp m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de secouer à nouveau la tête.

-Oh Ace, il faut absolument que tu discutes avec Marco-san, s'exclama Robin avec un grand sourire admiratif que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. C'est un homme vraiment charmant et tu n'imagines même pas tous les points communs que nous avons lui et moi !

-Vous exagérez quelque peu, Robin-san, fit ledit Marco avec un fin sourire.

-Vous plaisantez ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un en dehors de mon école qui a également étudié la mythologie et les ruines qui s'y rapportent, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser !

-Ace, je te sens perdu, dit alors Sabo en rigolant à la vue de son frère.

Le garçon était effectivement en train de fixer tour à tour Marco et Robin comme s'il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux une scène improbable. Il essaya de se reprendre discrètement et décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de s'asseoir à son tour autour de la table.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer également, Marco-san, marmonna Ace en prenant place. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Robin n'est pas couchée maintenant. Par contre, je n'ai pas le souvenir que grand-père m'ait déjà parlé de vous...

-Marco est une connaissance de longue date à moi, dit alors Garp. Ses parents étaient de très bons amis et j'ai toujours dit à leur fils qu'il pourrait compter sur moi si un jour il avait besoin d'aide.

-Je suis actuellement en train d'emménager sur Tokyo pour les affaires, expliqua le blond. Cependant il y a eu quelques soucis dans l'avancement des travaux de mon nouveau logement ce qui me met quelque peu dans l'embarras.

Ace ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il ressentait une sensation étrange et il n'arrivait pas à la définir, ce qui l'agaçait un peu.

-Marco m'a aussitôt contacté pour que je l'aide à trouver un endroit où loger en attendant la fin des travaux mais à l'approche des vacances de Noël, tous les hôtels affichent complet depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est pourquoi...

-Ca ne me dérange pas, le coupa Ace. A partir du moment où Robin n'est pas contre, et je suis sûre à deux cents pour cent qu'elle ne l'est pas vu son enthousiasme, cela ne posera aucun problème, l'appartement est largement assez grand pour trois personnes si c'est temporaire.

-Effectivement, je ne serais certainement pas contre, Marco-san, rajouta Robin avec le doux sourire qu'Ace connaissait mieux. Surtout si vous m'aidez pour la thèse que je dois rendre !

Le brun vit clairement le regard surpris qu'affichait le blond. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque lorsque Robin éternua bruyamment à côté de lui. Il la fusilla immédiatement du regard.

-En tout cas, il ne le fera pas si tu ne vas pas te coucher dans la minute qui suit, Robin! la sermonna-t-il.

-Un vrai grand frère, blagua Luffy.

Robin rigola à la remarque avant d'éternuer à nouveau. Elle ne portait sur elle que son pyjama rose et était couverte d'un plaid peu épais. Au regard qu'Ace lui lança, elle leva les mains devant elle en signe reddition et se leva.

-Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher avant que mon colocataire ne me donne vraiment une bonne raison de le faire, dit Robin avec une petite voix fatiguée. C'est avec plaisir qu'on vous accueillera, Marco-san. Garp-san, Luffy, Sabo, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi et profitez bien de votre passage à Tokyo les garçons.

-Rétablis-toi vite, Robin-chan, souhaitèrent Luffy et Sabo en cœur.

La jeune femme partit avec un sourire pour tout le monde et passa la porte de sa chambre qui était annexe à la pièce principale. Ace la regarda faire d'un air inquiet, il détestait vraiment voir son amie malade, ce qui était déjà peu commun. Il essaya de ne plus y penser et reporta son regard vers son nouvel invité qui le fixait avec de grand yeux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'interroger muettement.

-Vous me laissez venir habiter chez vous quelques jours alors que vous ne me connaissez absolument pas et que j'ai à peine prononcé trois phrases depuis que vous m'avez vu ? S'étonna réellement Marco, les sourcils haussés.

-Ca fait quatre maintenant, Marco-san, répondit Ace avec un sourire. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître plus que cela si le vieux me dit qu'il vous fait entièrement confiance. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à dormir sur le canapé, alors tout va bien. Il faudra juste que je ressorte faire des courses. Grand-père, vous mangez ici ce midi ?

-Ouais ! S'écria Luffy, surexcité.

-On a qu'à aller faire les courses tous les trois, ajouta Sabo. Comme ça, tu nous montreras un peu le quartier et Marco-san et grand-père resteront ici le temps qu'il s'installe.

Ace acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise.

-Faites comme chez vous, le vieux vous donnera les clés de l'appartement, si tu as toujours le double, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Garp qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. On y va, les gars ?

-C'est parti ! Cria Luffy avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche devant le regard meurtrier de son frère : Robin dormait.

Ace sortit de l'appartement accompagné de ses frères et le cœur bien plus léger que ce matin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il semblait qu'il était plutôt heureux d'accueillir Marco Fenikkusu chez lui quelque temps.

* * *

Les deux adultes étaient restés assis dans le salon et ne dirent mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus les éclats de voix des trois jeunes dans la cage d'escalier.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il accepterait sans poser de question. Je connais bien mon petit-fils tout de même.

-Je vous avouerais que je suis vraiment surpris, les humains sont devenus tellement méfiants.

-Ace l'est aussi, mais pas lorsque cela concerne sa famille ou Robin, dit Garp qui sourit avec fierté. Tu as bien retenu toute ta vie humaine, Marco ?

-Je viens d'Osaka, pas très loin de là où vous avez élevé les gosses, je travaille dans les ressources humaines dans une succursale et je suis à Tokyo où se trouve la société mère pour participer à l'organisation d'un grand projet de rénovation de trois entreprises abandonnées. J'ai fait mes études aux États-Unis, j'y suis resté pendant sept ans avant de finalement retourner au Japon. Je ne réponds pas aux questions sur ma famille car c'est un sujet douloureux et enfin, j'ai... 32 ans. Termina le phénix avec une légère grimace.

Garp fut visiblement satisfait de cette réponse.

-Tu es au point sur...

-Tout ce qui est portable, ordinateur et progrès électronique, oui. N'oubliez pas que je suis fréquemment descendu sur Terre ces derniers temps.

-Bien, je n'aurais donc plus qu'une seule chose à clarifier alors, continua Garp. Ta mission est de ne pas quitter Ace d'une semelle, tu sais donc ce que cela inclut, Marco...

Marco leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent voir jamais.

-Père me l'a déjà assez rabâché ces deux dernières semaines, « pas d'amusement durant cette mission, pas de Boa Hancock, ni d'humain, ni de demi-dieu, ni de Nymphe ni une quelconque créature possédant un orifice susceptible de pouvoir satisfaire ta libido débordante, Marco. » Je crois que le message est passé.

Le dieu de la force éclata de rire. Marco pensa qu'ils en avaient terminé mais lorsque Garp se redressa et le fixa durement, il comprit qu'il y aurait encore un détail à revoir.

-Laisse-moi aussi te prévenir d'une chose, Marco, avant que tu ne l'apprennes. Je considère réellement Ace comme mon petit-fils et je connais un minimum tes affinités alors si jamais tu t'avisais de poser une main sur lui...

Au vu du regard et de l'aura de la divinité en face de lui, Marco pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire de plaisanterie là-dessus avec lui, ni tenter d'expliquer que le gamin n'était pas vraiment son type. Il se contenta donc d'hausser un sourcil et d'acquiescer. Il n'était pas vraiment bon pour quiconque d'être en conflit avec Garp.

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent, Ace vit que les deux adultes n'avaient pas bougé de leur place puis haussa les épaules.

-On a pris des plats préparés pour aujourd'hui et demain, Robin et moi n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude de cuisiner, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera Marco-san, dit le brun en allant déposer les sacs dans la cuisine avec ses frères.

-Absolument pas, mais je pourrais peut-être cuisiner durant mon séjour ici, ce serait la moindre des choses si ça peut vous arranger.

Ace ne vit pas son grand-père fixer Marco avec incrédulité ni celui-ci répondre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh, c'est comme vous voulez... Ça ne vous dérangerez pas de me tutoyer ? Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise ce « vous », marmonna Ace en repassant dans le salon.

-C'est comme tu veux yoi, dit Marco avec un sourire aimable.

Le blond se proposa d'aider les garçons puis tous furent rapidement à table, à l'exception de Robin qui dormait dans sa chambre. Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs de temps à autre à son invité. Il éprouvait une sensation familière qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à qualifier mais qui n'était pas désagréable. Inconsciemment, il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait il y a deux semaines... Il secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Marco lui posa plusieurs questions sur ses études auxquelles Ace tenta de répondre le plus vaguement possible en présence de son grand-père. Le blond le comprit peut-être car il n'insista pas. Les trois frères discutèrent énormément entre eux des derniers jeux vidéo sortis du moment et décidèrent d'en faire une partie cet après-midi.

-Vous avez quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, Marco-san ? Interrogea Ace alors qu'ils terminaient de manger.

-Je dois aller voir certains de mes collègues en ville cet après-midi pour planifier une réunion, cela risque de me prendre un certains temps, répondit Marco en jetant un coup d'oeil à Garp. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de ne pas tarder à y aller.

-On va rester ici en attendant que tu reviennes Marco, puis ensuite je repartirais avec les gamins.

-Cool ! S'écria Luffy en levant les bras. Allez venez les gars, on va jouer à la PS3 !

Sabo et Ace rigolèrent devant l'enthousiasme de leur frère et partirent à sa suite dans la chambre du brun.

-Vas-y vite, Marco. N'oublie pas qu'après cela, tu ne seras plus censé quitter le garçon.

Marco ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon qu'il ouvrit comme il l'avait fait il y a deux semaines. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, il s'élança et pris sa forme de phénix, prenant garde à ne pas passer devant la fenêtre de la chambre du garçon. Il fallait qu'il en profite, il était possible qu'il ne reprenne pas cette forme avant un bon moment... Il repensa un instant au jour où il avait dû transporter le gamin sur son dos et grimaça. _Personne_ ne montait sur son dos. Il repéra rapidement l'énergie de Trafalgar et Eustass et vola vers leur direction. Il mit peu de temps avant de les apercevoir sur les toits de la faculté où Ace avait cours. Il se posa près d'eux et repris aussitôt forme humaine. A sa plus grande surprise, les deux divinités étaient en train de s'engueuler, encore une fois.

-Arrêtez cinq minutes, dit le blond, on a d'autres choses plus importantes à voir tout de suite yoi.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives, Marco ? Pesta Kidd en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps, Eustass.

-Putain, pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisi pour avoir ce rôle, bordel ! Ragea le dieu de la guerre à l'adresse de Trafalgar.

Ce dernier soupira, encore une fois.

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi, Eustass-ya. Marco est le Messager des dieux, celui qui guident les âmes après la mort. Lorsque l'âme du gamin ne sera plus retenu dans son enveloppe charnelle, soit quand il mourra, il faut absolument qu'il soit à ses côtés pour l'emmener sur l'Olympe et que Teach ne profite pas de la situation. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-On a déjà vu cela la dernière fois, remarqua Marco. Qui est en place sur le secteur actuellement ?

-Il y a trois dieux autour de la faculté lorsque le gamin est ici, Kidd, Lucky Roo et Yasopp. Avec toi et moi, cela fait cinq. Père a décidé d'envoyer Akainu et Kizaru pour repérer toutes les créatures de Teach et les éliminer.

Marco eut un frisson à l'entente de ces deux noms. Barbe Blanche avait bien choisi ces divinités, le dieu des volcans et le dieu de la lumière, nul doute que leur puissance était efficace pour se débarrasser des ennemis...

-Thatch, Sanji et Nami sont constamment en train de chercher les passages qui ont été ouverts entre la Terre et les Enfers et s'occupent de les fermer mais ils s'en ouvrent de nouveaux continuellement. Luffy et Sabo sont d'habitude postés en périphérie de la ville pour leur donner un coup de main et éliminer ceux qui arriveraient de l'extérieur. Tout le monde agit en équipe avec un dieu de la Terre car ils connaissent mieux le terrain que nous. Shanks a envoyé ses divinités aux quatre coins du globe pour être sûr que Teach ne tentent pas une quelconque diversion. D'autres vont bientôt arriver, comme Boa Hancock ou encore Vivi pour sécuriser d'autres secteurs de la ville.

-Je vois. Tout est donc bientôt en place ? Demanda Marco à l'adresse des deux divinités.

-Nous n'attendions plus que toi, à présent la stratégie est complète et le gamin ne sera plus jamais sans surveillance.

-Le Roux a aussi décidé de libérer les camps des demi-dieux, continua Kidd. Il en grouille de partout dans la ville et ils nous font des rapports réguliers. Teach et ses sbires ne pourront pas nous échapper s'ils mettent un pied ici.

-Très bien.

Marco regarda à l'horizon et sentit grâce à son haki toutes les énergies divines qui s'élevaient de la ville. Jamais un tel rassemblement ne s'était déjà vu dans toute l'histoire de la mythologie. Il entendit Trafalgar soupirer et se tourna vers lui.

-Les années à venir vont être un joyeux bordel pour les dieux...

Le blond ferma les yeux et repensa au visage du garçon. « A condition qu'il survive jusque là... »

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je reçois et lis toujours avec joie vos remarques et reviews!**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


End file.
